Multi Fandom Reader Inserts
by DaisyErina
Summary: Another fandom reader insert!
1. Form

**Multi-Fandom Reader Inserts  
A/N: I found more prompts! Haha! I like these more than I thought I would. I thought about dividing them into fandoms, because I found four separate lists on Pinterest, but there are fandoms I like that no one else does and fandoms everyone likes that I don't feel like writing, so I made it multi-fandom like the OTP challenges.  
Don't ask for specifics. I want to challenge myself and come up with a plot based on these vague prompts. You may however request smut when you claim a day and character.  
No anime this time! Other than that, feel free to ask.  
I think I'm going to stop Avengers. I'm already doing the Avengers series and I'm so tired of them. So I'll keep the ones I've agreed to but I won't take any more.**

1\. The comment. - Steve Rogers smut for The Silver Iris.

2\. Who are you? - Bucky Barnes fluff for The Silver Iris.

3\. Diatribe. - Killian Jones fluff for The Silver Iris.

4\. Dear Diary. - Emma Swan fluff for The Silver Iris.

5\. An old photograph. - Jefferson smut for The Silver Iris.

6\. Never say… - Bofur fluff for ShiroKarasu

7\. I found a key. - Nori smutt for ShiroKarasu

8\. Honesty is… - Wanda Maximoff smut for Blossom.

9\. I killed it. - Sherlock Holmes fluff for That1Chick.

10\. Mesh. - Jeremy Renner smut for AlixIsFandomTrash.

11\. Six-pack. - Dwalin fluff for ShiroKarasu

12\. You bastard. - Mike Johnson smut for ShiroKarasu

13\. Out of breath. - Peter Pan fluff for Zara.

14\. Who knew?

15\. No, I won't. - Sam Wilson fluff for Shamu The Killer Whale

16\. What a jerk. - Gabriel fluff for KiloMeow

17\. Stiff.

18.A pink tutu.

19\. Frozen.

20\. Blanket.

21\. No pen.

22\. The file.

23\. Wet. - Charlie Bradbury smut for Angel_Of_Death6

24\. Mr. & Mrs.

25\. The fight. - Sherlock Holmes for Faze.

26\. The bone crunched.

27\. Crazy in love.

28\. Drunk.

29\. One extra.

30\. But you said…

light changed.

32\. Tick, tock, tick.

33\. Red plaid shirt.

34\. Terracotta tile.

35\. White board. - Peter Parker fluff for KiloMeow

36\. Traditional.

37\. Sunshine.

38\. Fall.

39\. iTunes.

40\. I got this.

41\. Scene after scene.

42\. Dear Anna.

43\. He clenched his fist.

44\. A priest walks into…

45\. Surprise!

46\. May I?

47\. Noodles.

48\. Coffee.

49\. Grass.

50\. Coaster.

51\. Flower patterns.

52\. Lemon wedges.

53\. Telephone cord.

54\. Used tissue.

55\. Leopard print.

56\. USB.

57\. Rough cut.

58\. Inner workings.

59\. Striped curtains.

60\. Heavy.

61\. Unopened.

62\. CD.

63\. No more staples.

64\. Buy milk.

65\. Leftovers.

66\. My charger.

67\. Cable.

68\. All gone.

69\. Goals.

70\. Exercise.

71\. It was different.

72\. Time is running out. - Peter Pan for Faze.

73\. Looks like a baby.

74\. My diary.

75\. My bag is packed.

76\. The new guy.

77\. Calculated.

78\. Unread.

79\. Free delivery.

80\. Rules.

81\. Hardcover.

82\. The clouds together.

83\. Witness.

84\. The gambler.

85\. XXX.

86\. The tree is still up.

87\. Binoculars.

88\. On a barstool.

89\. Dead plants.

90\. Wooden.

91\. Angels.

92\. Hunger.

93\. Horses.

94\. Candy wrapper.

95\. Time.

96\. To do.

97\. A lost key.

98\. Feathers.

99\. Phones.

100\. Fire.

101\. Rehab.

102\. My BFF.

103\. Unwritten.

104\. The law.

105\. Calm.

106\. Tears.

107\. Dead leaves.

108\. Tunnels.

109\. Change.

110\. A wish. - Steve Rogers smut for The Silver Iris.

111\. A blind date.

112\. Dinner.

113\. Mother-in-law.

114\. January.

115\. Cables.

116\. Dehydration.

117\. Battle.

118\. Status update.

119\. Wedded.

120\. Alone. - Bilbo Baggins fluff for KiloMeow

121\. Ghosts. - Steve Rogers fluff for princessa.


	2. The Comment - Steve Rogers - SMUT

**The Comment – Steve Rogers**

 _For The Silver Iris_

 **A/N:** Smut.

You smiled as you tapped the "Done" button on your phone screen, uploading your most recent photo to your Facebook and Instagram accounts. It was a simple photo of you from a flattering angle, showing off your new Captain America shirt that Steve had gotten you. He thought it was funny that he and his fellow Avengers were on merchandise such as shirts and hats, and since you were dating the one and only Captain America, he thought it fitting that you had a shirt with his symbol on it.

Comments came flooding in, as they always did when you updated your social media. It was no secret to the world who you were dating, so any time you were found online, people hounded you for attention. Usually it was young girls squealing about how lucky you were and wishing you and Steve the best. But once in a while a hater found their way onto your profile and had to spread the hate.

You tapped the "View comment" button to see what the most recent reply to your photo was, and as you read the first line, your face went pale.

" _You're such a fucking poser, posting all these pictures of yourself wearing Captain America merchandise. Are you dating him, or his stuff? A real girlfriend wouldn't flaunt it like that. Get over yourself. He's only dating you because you're a fan. He's settling. You're nothing special._ "

You had seen hateful comments before, but this one struck you. You read the last line over and over. _He's settling._

And that was why, when Steve came home just half an hour later, he found you curled up in your shared bed, crying into a pillow.

"(y/n)?" he greeted slowly, his voice thick with concern. He dropped his bag by the door and hurried over to you, picking you up and cradling you to his chest. "Darling, what's wrong?"

You latched onto his shirt as the comment played over and over in your mind. Your tears left wet patches on the cotton as you curled into a ball.

"(y/n)," he cooed gently. "Love, talk to me. What happened?"

With a sob, you reached over to grab your phone, unlocking the screen and opening your Instagram. You tapped the comment and turned the phone so Steve could read it.

He went silent, his arms tightening around you. He took your phone and set it on the bedside table before carding his fingers through your hair.

"You know they're just jealous," he began softly. "There will always be someone against you. It doesn't mean anything. They just have to spread their hate to everyone they meet. It's not you, love. It's them."

"Are you settling?" you asked before you could stop yourself.

He rested a hand on your chin and tilted your head up to meet his eyes. "(y/n), I love you more than anything in the world. I am not settling. I'm in love with you. I want to spend my life with you."

Before you could protest, he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. His hand slid to cup your cheek, keeping you close as he massaged your mouth with his. His tongue swiped across your lower lip and you happily obliged his request, opening your mouth against his. His tongue explored every inch of your mouth before wrestling with your own tongue. You gasped when he took it between his teeth, gently sucking on it.

He gently lied you down against the pillows and positioned himself to hover over you. His hand slid into your hair, gently tugging on it, earning another gasp from your throat. You ran your hands down his chest and tangled your legs with his.

He nudged his leg in between yours, rubbing his thigh against your heat. Your mouth fell open in another gasp and he finally broke the kiss, dipping his head to pepper your neck. He kissed and nibbled his way down to your collarbone where your weak spot was. Your arched your back into him as he sucked on that spot, leaving a noticeable mark. You whimpered at the sensation, wiggling your hips as heat pooled between your legs.

"I love you," he murmured against your neck. His hand slid down your side, slipping under the hem of your shirt. His fingers danced on your skin as he pushed the fabric up to your chest. You raised your arms above your head, helping him to remove your shirt, and he tossed it to the other side of the room.

"You're so beautiful," he commented as his hand ghosted over your clothed breast. You arched your back as he grasped it, kneading it gently. His other hand reached under your back to the clasp of your bra and unhooked it, sliding the fabric off and tossing it aside. You reached out to his chest, hands fisting in his shirt. He got the hint and peeled the material off, adding it to the pile on the floor.

He shifted so that he was directly above you, nestled between your legs. You wrapped your legs around his, trying to rub your arousals together. He adjusted so that when he dipped his head, he came in contact with your breasts. He wrapped his lips around one, sucking it into his mouth. You let out a moan as his tongue slid across your nipple and he gripped your other breast in his hand, massaging it.

"Steve…" you moaned as your heat tingled with desire. He ground his hips against yours, keeping your breast in his mouth, sucking on it. You rocked your hips up against him and he groaned, the vibrations on your breast causing you to moan again.

His other hand found the waistband of your jeans and pulled at the button, undoing it. You lifted your hips so he could slide your jeans off. With them tossed away, he ran his hands up your freshly shaved legs, humming in approval at the smooth skin beneath his hand. His lips left your breast to travel down your torso, kissing and nibbling your abdomen, making his way to the waistband of your panties. He gripped them in his teeth and slid them down to your knees. As he crawled back up to your heat, he pulled the fabric off and added it to the floor. He kissed up the inside of your thigh, glancing up at you as he neared the spot where you needed him most. Your hips wiggled of their own accord, your heat desperate for attention.

He chuckled and dipped his head, kissing your folds. You sucked in a gasp and your hands flew up to grip the pillow beneath you. He lied down between your legs and dragged his tongue up your heat, between your folds, gently gliding over your clit. You let out a moan as his hands gripped your hips, keeping them steady while his tongue ravished you. He swirled his tongue around your clit, flicking it gently, teasing you. When you bucked your hips into his face, he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked hard. You moaned louder, your fingers gripping the pillowcase, his hands holding you steady. His tongue slid down to your entrance, pushing inside you. Your legs spread of their own accord as he fucked you with his tongue.

You let out a moan, knowing you were close. He sensed it as well, removing his tongue and gliding it up your clit. You whimpered when he pulled away before finishing you off.

Your eyes were glued to his toned chest as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off along with his boxers. Your gaze traveled down his body to his arousal, biting your lip in excitement. He caught your gaze and smirked, hovering above your body. He nestled his hips between yours and ground his hips, his arousal pressing against your soaking heat. You moaned and rocked your hips, desperate for more contact.

He quickly thrust into you, filling you completely, and you moaned in unison. He tangled a hand in your hair as he built up a rhythm inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist for a better angle, moaning when he hit just the right spot. Your head fell back against the pillows as he increased his speed, hitting the perfect spot inside you with each thrust.

"I love you," he murmured into your neck before kissing it. All you could manage in response was a nod, too lost in pleasure to form any sounds beyond incoherent moans.

Your orgasm exploded and you screamed his name. He continued thrusting fast and hard, knowing what you liked to get you through your orgasm. He always made sure you came first.

Your legs remained around his waist and you reached a hand up to grasp his hair. Your other hand wandered down his side, dragging your nails across his abdomen. You knew how to bring him over the edge. His thrusts came faster and he moaned into your neck – a sign that he was almost there. You dragged your nails up his chest and he shuddered under your touch. A few more quick thrusts and he stilled, moaning your name.

He looked up at you, kissing you tiredly. You rested your hands in his hair.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing your cheek.

"I love you too," you sighed softly.

He smiled. "Only you."

You kissed his nose. "I know."


	3. Who Are You? - Bucky Barnes

**Who Are You? – Bucky Barnes**

 _For The Silver Iris_

You sat beside Bucky on the couch, paying little mind to the show playing on TV. Your head was one the soldier's shoulder and his arm was secured around you, his hand playing with loose strands of your hair. You had seen enough of the show to know what it was and what the episode was about, but you weren't enthralled by it, instead much more interested in Bucky's metal fingers massaging your scalp. Your eyes fluttered closed and you exhaled a contented sigh as you rested against him.

On TV was a show about a girl who could see and talk to ghosts, and this episode's ghost was German. She didn't understand much English, so whenever she tried to communicate with the girl, all she managed was a bunch of words in German that the girl had to translate on her own. You didn't think anything of it, completely forgetting that the commands Bucky had been programmed to obey were often in German.

You didn't recall that fact until the hand in your hair stopped moving and he stilled beside you. You lifted your head and opened your eyes, looking at him in concern.

"Buck?" you asked gently.

His brows were furrowed, his eyes were dark, and his mouth was set in a firm frown. He stared at the TV, but he seemed to be looking through it with a glare that could melt ice. You scooted away from him, knowing that any kind of contact would be enough to set him back. You reached for the remote and turned off the TV, not wanting any more German phrases to trigger him.

After what felt like an eternity of watching him stare at nothing, you tried to help. "Bucky? Baby, what is it?"

He turned his glare on you and a shiver ran up your spine. You'd never been afraid of the soldier. You knew he would never hurt you. He loved you, and you loved him, no matter how much the team distrusted him.

"Who are you?" he asked monotone.

You let out a sigh. He was relapsing. At least he was calm. The last time he'd relapsed, he'd reverted back to his angry soldier state and nearly sent Tony through a wall. The billionaire had mostly deserved it, but that didn't make Bucky any less dangerous.

You knew times like this were the reason people feared and distrusted him. You knew Tony didn't want him in the Tower in case this happened again. But you and Steve couldn't turn your backs on him, especially when he suffered trauma like this.

"Who are you?" he asked again when you didn't answer, this time more forcefully. You knew if you didn't play along, he would get angry, and those metal fingers that had once been pleasant would wrap around your throat with no mercy.

"My name is (y/n)," you replied calmly, looking up at him. You met his eyes, your heart breaking at the lack of recognition in them. It wasn't his fault. Hydra had done this to him. You knew your Bucky was still in there. He just needed to be reminded.

Your willingness to look him in the eye surprised him, and he quirked a brow. His hands rested in his lap, clenching and unclenching his fists as though deciding if he needed to protect himself.

"Why are you here?" he asked, taking a moment to look around. "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment," you replied. "I'm a friend of Steve's."

His eyes widened and something snapped. He didn't always remember you, but he always remembered Steve. You had learned that after the first couple of times he relapsed. You came after Hydra's brainwashing, so you weren't yet enough to reverse the trigger. But Steve was a soft spot that had broken through Hydra's hold many a time, so it nearly always worked to click Bucky back into place.

"Steve…" he murmured, looking down at his lap. He shook his head and blinked as though clearing his vision. When he looked back up at you, his eyes were softer. "(y/n)?"

You smiled gently. "I'm here, Buck. It's me. It's (y/n)."

He blew out a breath and his expression softened completely. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around you, his head on your chest. You cuddled him like the giant teddy bear he was and carded your fingers through his hair, knowing it soothed him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked worriedly, looking up at you.

You kissed his forehead. "You didn't even try."

"I don't remember my relapses," he murmured, burying his face in your neck.

"I know, love," you replied. "Maybe it's better that way. Then, on the occasion that you get angry, you're not constantly thinking about it."

He nodded softly. "What happened this time?"

"You were cautious," you explained. "You kept asking me who I was and where you were. I told you I was a friend of Steve's and that overpowered the relapse."

He nodded again. He knew that Steve was his safe guard.

"Do you know what triggered it?" you asked gently.

"German," he mumbled. You understood. The words on TV. Foreign phrases had triggered him before, be it German or Russian. You cuddled him closer and rested your head on his. From now on, you had to be extra careful what played on TV when he was around.

"I love you," you murmured gently, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over the both of you.

"I love you too," he replied before letting out a yawn. You settled against the arm of the couch, holding Bucky in your arms. His arms were secured at your sides and his head rested on your chest. Your legs tangled with his, keeping him in place. Your heartbeat combined with your fingers in his hair soothed him, and he fell asleep in your arms. You followed soon after.


	4. I Killed It - Sherlock Holmes

**I Killed It – Sherlock Holmes**

 _For That1Chick_

 **A/N:** I decided, instead of doing these in order like the OTP challenge, I'm gonna write them as I come up with ideas, like the soulmate series. I don't know who requested first and if I go in numeral order, I'm going to get stuck and take forever to update, so I'm gonna go by what I feel like writing. Some of them I immediately got ideas, some of them I can't think of any.

You returned home at the weary hour of three o' clock in the morning, followed by Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. As you were John's sister and Sherlock's girlfriend, they insisted that you stay with them while you found a place of your own, and your love of a good mystery intrigued the detective enough to let you join in his cases. John was surprised at the brunet's immediate acceptance of you and immediately wondered if he was growing human emotions such as love and admiration. Sherlock dismissed all such accusations, but even you had begun to notice the way his face lit up when you entered the room. He was good at hiding it, but you were clearly something special to him.

Your relationship with the brunet was in no way typical. He often paid more attention to cases than he did to you, which was when you pulled out the big guns. As a mortal man, even he could be distracted by the right amount of bare skin, so after John had gone to bed, you would change into a lace baby doll gown with matching panties and strut around whatever room Sherlock was in until you caught his attention. At first, he would make some comment ("You'll freeze. It's the middle of December."), but after a while, his ability to ignore your smooth skin glistening in the moonlight diminished, and you often won the fight for his affections against whatever case he was working on.

Emotions were still something he struggled with. He had begun to understand when people were mad at him, but he had yet to learn how to comfort someone when they were sad, or recognize that they were sad at all. He could read all of the signs, but unless it was blatantly pointed out to him, he didn't fully grasp the concept.

The following morning, you headed into the kitchen to fix tea and breakfast. Sherlock was already awake, of course, though you had expressed on numerous occasions how lonely you felt when you awoke to an empty bed. He seemed disturbed by your concern but had yet to remedy the problem by actually staying beside you until you were awake as well.

Your gaze flickered to the table where a small fishbowl sat, full of water and colorful rocks. It had been a present from Sherlock shortly after you begun dating and you realized that not even being his girlfriend granted you attention when his mind was lost in a case. He had gotten you a purple beta fish which you promptly named Sherly, much to John's amusement, and Sherly kept you entertained while Sherlock was busy. There wasn't much to do with fish – all you could do was feed them and change their water. But he was beautiful and you enjoyed watching him swim around while you had your breakfast and morning tea.

Something was off today. You turned on your heel to look at the fish bowl head on, and your heart dropped. Instead of happily swishing through the water, Sherly was floating atop the surface, body limp and color fading. You stood frozen on the tile floor, your eyes brimming with tears as you stared at the aquatic pet.

"Morning, (y/n)," John greeted as he sauntered into the room. He stopped short when he saw your crestfallen expression. "Sis? What's wrong?"

He followed your gaze to the fish bowl, letting out a small "Oh…" sound when he saw what you were looking at. "I'm so sorry."

You wracked your brain trying to understand how he could have died. You fed him every day and you changed his water once a week. He was right in the kitchen, so you could always check on him with ease. Then you thought back to the reason you had come home so late, and realized that the three of you had been awfully busy lately. You must have skipped feedings lately, and the water in the bowl was looking a little murky. Had you been so preoccupied that you hadn't taken care of your pet?

"Sherlock…" John called, heading into the living room. The next thing you knew, Sherlock was beside you, a blank expression on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sherly's dead…" you breathed, choking on a sob.

Sherlock looked at the dead fish in the bowl before looking back at you? "So? It's a fish. I'll get you another one."

A sob escaped your throat at his dismissal and his eyes widened, realizing he'd done something wrong. He instantly took you in his arms, letting you cry into his chest and fist your hands in his shirt.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I killed him," you managed between sobs. "I didn't take good enough care of him while we were working that case. It's my fault!"

He carded a hand through your hair, a calming mechanism he'd learned after you'd begun doing it to him when he got stressed out.

"I… I'm sorry…" he stated awkwardly, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for as he had no part in the death of your pet.

"He was a present from you. I named him after you and everything! I can't believe he died!"

Everything clicked into place. You associated the fish with Sherlock and your love for him, and the fish dying made you feel like a bad girlfriend.

He led you to the living room where John had already vacated and sat you down on the couch. He took you in his arms, resting your legs across his lap. Your head rested on his chest as he held you, his warm presence calming you.

"I'm still here," he mused, causing you to look up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he continued, leaning down to kiss your head.

You smiled softly and snuggled into his chest. "I know you're not."

He rested his head on yours, and the rest of the morning was spent in a comfortable quiet.


	5. You Bastard - Mike Johnson - SMUT

**You Bastard – Mike Johnson**

 _For ShiroKarasu_

 **A/N:** Smut.

Most people wouldn't know it looking at him, but Mike Johnson was a tease.

He liked tormenting you, kissing and squeezing all the right places on your body, creating a growing warmth between your legs, before stopping abruptly and lying beside you as though going to bed had been his plan all along.

You always fell for it. He was so busy now with his brothers and their god problems- you weren't a goddess, but you had overheard a conversation one day and got Mike to tell you everything- that he hardly had time for you at all, much less regular sex. You didn't get nearly as much attention from the bartender as you wanted. So you gave in the second his hands began roaming your body, believing that this time he would finish the job instead of leaving you high and dry.

No such luck. Either he got interrupted just before the good part, and every family emergency was an emergency, or he would stop on his own, just to watch you wiggle and writhe.

Tonight, you were turning the tables. Mike had been stressed out from his family and you had promised to ease his frustrations tonight. But you didn't plan on following through. Much as you wanted him, you wanted to teach him a lesson even more. And you knew how to take care of yourself – you did so every time he ditched you.

He entered his loft apartment late that night, clearly irritated by his family's recent developments. His jaw dropped when he saw you posed on the bed. You were lying on your back with your arms resting above your head. Your knees were bent and your legs were spread, and your lace panties did little to hide your womanhood. Your matching lace bra was just a size too small, causing your breasts to pop out of the fabric and squish together.

"This is your plan to relax me?" he asked, his usual smirk settling on his lips as he shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on the floor.

"Uh-huh," you replied, raising your hand which held satin wrist restraints. His smirk spread into a grin as he crawled over you, hovering above you on the bed. He leaned down to kiss you and you made your move. Wrapping your arms wound his neck, you rolled him over so that you were on top, straddling his lap.

"I like this better," he commented as you began unbuttoning his shirt. You simply grinned in response, running your hands down his chest once his shirt was open. You raked your nails across his skin, tangling them in his chest hair, and he gasped in approval. You tugged at the shirt and he sat up so that you could pull the fabric from his arms, tossing it aside. You then pushed him back to lying down and he looked up at you with hungry lust in his eyes.

You leaned over him and took his wrists, securing the satin strip around them. He could easily pull and rip the fabric, but you knew he wouldn't. He liked when you took charge, and he knew you'd kill him for ripping anything you owned. You were still mad at him for tearing your favorite panties with his teeth once when he got impatient.

"I've missed you," you murmured in a sultry voice, your hands sliding down to the waistband of his jeans.

"I've missed you too," he replied as you slowly unfastened the button and zipper. He wiggled his hips to help you slide the denim off his legs, kicking the fabric to the floor. His arousal was evident through his boxers.

You settled yourself over his lap and rubbed your clothed centers together, earning a groan from him. He closed his eyes and bucked his hips against yours. You bit your lip to resist a moan, reminding yourself of your plan tonight. You had to tease him before you gave in.

You slid down his body and hovered above his lap, taking the waistband of his boxers in your teeth. You slowly slid further down the bed, taking his boxers with you. You tried to keep your focus when his aroused manhood was released. He had to work for it this time.

He bucked his hips into the air as you returned to hovering above him. You leaned down and peppered kissed along his neck and jaw, nibbling in all his sensitive spots. He tilted his head back to give you better access. You continued down his chest, raking your nails down his sides. His breath hitched as your lips trailed down his torso, nibbling his abdomen with just enough force to make him writhe beneath you.

When your mouth neared his manhood, he bucked his hips again, trying to hint at where he wanted you to go. You knew exactly what he wanted by the way his arousal twitched and throbbed. You kissed his hips, right at the edge of his arousal but not close enough to release his frustration. You pulled away, smirking at the groan that fell from his lips.

"(y/n)," he breathed desperately.

You crawled off his lap and lied down beside him, pretending to be tired and no longer aroused. He noticed your absence and turned to you with furrowed brows.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yep," you replied simply, biting back a smirk as you waited for him to realize that this was a lesson.

It finally dawned on him and he groaned. "This is payback, isn't it?"

"Damn right," you replied. You rolled over, facing away from him, and pretended to go to sleep. Then you heard the sound of fabric ripping and before you could question it, hands were on your hips, pulling you onto your back and pinning you there.

Fuzzy handcuffs were secured around your wrists, pinning them above your head, while Mike ran his hands down your sides. He peppered kisses down your neck as you had done to him, rocking his bare hips against your clothed ones.

You were unable to resist a groan as he bit your collarbone, sucking on it. His hands slid over your lacy breasts, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. He pushed it up to your bound wrists, leaving it there and returning his hands to your mounds of sensitive flesh. His thumbs ran over your nipples, calling them to attention. He dipped his head and took one breast into his mouth, sucking gently while sliding his tongue over your nipple. You arched your back, pressing your chest into his mouth while grinding your hips against his.

"You bastard," you moaned. "You'd better not stop on me this time."

"I don't know," he countered, pulling away. "You tried to turn the tables on me."

You wrapped your legs around his waist. "Don't. You. Dare."

He chuckled and leaned in, rocking his hips and kissing your neck. One hand slid down your side and pulled at your lacy panties, dragging them down your legs. You unwrapped your legs enough for him to remove the material, leaving them spread beneath him. He pressed his arousal against your dripping, tingling heat. He dipped his head and captured your unattended breast, licking around your nipple before sucking on it. With you distracted, he plunged inside you, eliciting a loud moan from your lips. Your hands gripped the pillow beneath your head as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. He angled his hips to hit that perfect spot inside you every time, dragging moan after moan from your throat. You were so relieved and turned on by the fact that he was finally inside you instead of just teasing and leaving.

"Fuck," you groaned, tilting your head back in pleasure. Mike reached a hand up and tangled it in your hair, angling your head so he could ravish your neck. He sucked a dark hickey onto the side of your neck, too close to the front to be hidden by your hair and too dark to be well hid by makeup. You didn't even mind. The world knew you were his, and you weren't ashamed of being marked.

"I've missed this," he moaned against your skin, his hips picking up pace as he built up his release.

"You could have had this several times if you weren't such a teasing bastard," you countered, rocking your hips in time with his thrusts.

He pounded harder inside you. "But all that teasing has led to this."

You wondered if he had been planning a long night of pent-up frustrations and final releases, but your thoughts turned to incoherent moans as the fuse inside you burned down to the core. Mike's hips sped up, rocking harder and faster inside you, bringing you over the edge. The fuse burned down and your orgasm exploded, and you moaned his name like a prayer.

He moaned louder as your orgasm coated his manhood, and he angled his thrusts to hit deeper inside you. His hands gripped your hip and your hair as his own release overcame him, spilling inside you as your name fell from his lips. His thrusts slowed to a stop and he buried his face in your neck, breathing heavily.

He lazily reached up to pull at the cheap cuffs around your wrists, tossing them aside. You wrapped your arms around him and carded your fingers through his hair, relaxing as you came down from your high.

He looked up at you and kissed you tiredly before pulling out and rolling over to lie beside you. You turned onto your side and used his arm as a pillow, his other arm draping over your waist. Your hands played with the fur on his chest as you closed your eyes, sleep taking over your mind. The last thing you heard as you fell under was a whisper of "I love you" and warm lips touching your forehead.


	6. Mesh - Jeremy Renner - SMUT

**Mesh – Jeremy Renner**

 _For AlixIsFandomTrash_

 **A/N:** Smut.

Your boyfriend Jeremy had been working late almost every night this week. The movie he was working on had a lot of night time scenes, so he often wouldn't come home until well after midnight. You tried to stay up for him but often times you fell asleep too soon.

Tonight, however, you were determined to stay awake. You had a surprise for your boyfriend. You had ordered some special lingerie from an adult website and it had finally arrived. You and Jeremy hadn't been intimate in several days, as he was usually gone when you woke up and you were asleep when he returned. He felt bad waking you up when he knew you were tired, so he would kiss your forehead and write you a note for when you woke up. You would wake on your own in the middle of the night and find Jeremy lying beside you with his arms around you, and you'd smile and snuggle further into his embrace.

As much as you loved cuddling him, you needed more than that. You needed kisses and caresses and all of those dirty things you had been lacking recently.

You had just finished changing when you heard the front door open and the jingle of keys being dropped on the table that sat beside the door. You grinned to yourself as you lied on your shared bed, striking a "come hither" pose as you waited for Jeremy to reach the bedroom.

"Hey, baby," he greeted as he pushed open the door. "Are you still aw- woah."

He was awestruck at the sight that greeted him. You lied on the plush pillows with your arms resting above your head and your legs spread, revealing your entire form. The outfit you had bought was a full body mesh suit, small strips of fabric covering your nipples and crotch.

"Welcome home," you murmured seductively, wiggling your hips. He immediately dropped his bag and crawled over you on the bed. He couldn't hesitate to press his lips to yours, groaning into your mouth as he ran his hand down your side, feeling your soft skin beneath the fishnet suit.

"When did you get this?" he asked softly, kissing down your neck.

You tilted your head back. "It arrived yesterday. I thought you could use some stress relief."

"You thought right," he grinned as you wrapped your legs around him and rolled over so that he was beneath you. You straddled his lap and ran your hands down his chest. His hands held your hips as you unbuttoned his shirt and pushed the fabric from his broad shoulders, revealing his toned chest and abs.

"I've missed you," you commented, leaning down to kiss his chest.

He hummed and you could feel the vibration against your mouth. "I missed you too."

You sat up and ground your hips against his. Your fingers made quick work of his belt and button before pushing the denim off his hips, kicking it off with your feet. He rocked his hips against yours, rubbing your barely clothed centers together. You bit your lip to stifle a moan, wanting to drag out the foreplay as much as you could.

He reached up to grasp your covered breasts, taking one in each hand and squeezing. Your mouth fell open as you arched your back, pushing your chest into his hands.

"Can I take it off?" he asked, wanting to feel your bare skin.

You shook your head. "I have one more surprise for you."

He raised a brow as you leaned down and peppered kisses down his neck, pausing here and there to nibble his skin. You knew his neck was his weakness, though he pretended to be too manly to have a sensitive neck. You made your way to his collarbone and bit down, earning a gasp of approval. Your sucked on the bone, leaving a mark of possession that could easily be covered by makeup but would be visible until his makeup artist got to it.

You loved that you could discuss makeup with your boyfriend, given his prior interest in being a makeup artist. He had taught you a lot about choosing the right color and style to accent your facial features, and you enjoyed watching him layer on concealer to hide the love bites you left on his skin.

"(y/n)…" he groaned as you rubbed your tingling heat against his clothed manhood. His hands fumbled with the waistband of his boxers and you helped him slide them off, releasing his arousal. You spread your legs further and rubbed yourself against him, realizing how wet you were just from teasing him.

He could feel your dampness through your suit. "(y/n), please. Take it off."

You grinned. "I don't have to."

You dropped your hips and took his entire length inside your heat, thanks to the slit in the crotch of your suit.

He gasped, which faded into a groan. "Oh, baby. Crotchless panties?"

You began rocking your hips with a nod. "I thought you'd appreciate that."

He moaned and gripped your hips, thrusting in time with your bouncing. He slid easily in and out of you, coated in your wetness and creating more. You bounced harder and faster, letting out a moan as you leaned forward and rested your hands on his abdomen. The angle added the extra pleasure of rubbing your clit against his pelvis.

He noticed your trick and slid his hand down between your folds, mercilessly rubbing your clit. You moaned in surprise and rocked your hips faster, rhythm slightly faltering as your pleasure increased. Your walls clenched around Jeremy's length and he moaned.

"Baby, you're so sexy," he whispered.

All you could manage was a moan in response. You sat up so you could bounce properly, sliding against him, nearly sliding off before plunging yourself back down. The tingling sensation between your legs and in your lower belly was building higher and higher until you could hardly stand it. Between his length inside you and his fingers on your clit, you came undone on top of him.

"Jeremy!" you cried, your orgasm crashing against him as you continued rocking your lips.

He followed soon after. His hands gripped your hips so he could match your thrusts. With one final, hard thrust, he moaned, "(y/n)!"

You slowed your hips before sliding off of him and collapsing beside him. He rolled onto his side and took you into his arms.

He ran his arm down your mesh-clad side. "I love this suit."

You giggled. "I figured you would." You tilted your head up and kissed his chin. "Welcome home, baby."

He smiled and held you against his chest, resting his head on yours. He no longer minded late nights if they ended like this.


	7. Frozen - Joshamee Gibbs

**Frozen – Joshamee Gibbs**

 _For ShiroKarasu_

 **A/N:** First attempt at PotC fanfic, especially Gibbs, so I tried really hard. For anyone who wants a Pirate one shot, there are only a handful of characters I can write, so ask first.

You sat on deck of the Black Pearl as it sailed through the freezing waters on its way to whatever destination Captain Jack Sparrow was plotting. You had ceased asking questions some time ago, instead fighting by his side and helping keep the crew alive. The only saving grace was that Joshamee Gibbs remained Sparrow's first mate and therefore a constant member of the crew. You had been harboring a crush on the scruffy pirate, though you knew better than to let anyone know. You were a pirate of the Black Pearl; you weren't weighed down by girly crushes and mushy feelings. You fought for your life with a sword and a pistol and you didn't take "no" for an answer.

You wished you were closer to the crew as you sat on deck, pulling your frozen jacket tighter around your body to combat the harsh wind blowing through your hair. The entire ship was covered in frost and it was a wonder there was even water to sail in rather than a giant sea of ice. Your body was shivering uncontrollably as you rubbed your hands together, searching for any source of heat. Body heat from another crew member would be much appreciated right about now, but you had no way of getting any. Pirates weren't exactly touchy-feely unless they'd had a lot of rum.

Someone noticed your cold demeanor and was debating whether or not he should do something about it. Everything about you fascinated him, but he knew you were dedicated to the job. He didn't think a fierce lass such as yourself would be interested in any sort of romance, especially not with another pirate.

When he saw your skin paling and your lips gaining a blue hue, he decided to do something about it. Before you could question it, Gibbs was seated beside you with his arm around your shoulders, tugging you into his side.

You looked up at him in surprise. You knew you'd be blushing if you weren't frozen to the bone. "G-Gibbs?"

He smiled softly. "You l-looked c-cold, lass."

You bit your lip, though you couldn't feel it as your face had gone numb, and leaned into his side. He was as cold as you were, but you could feel warmth emanating from inside his jacket, and you tried to lean into it. You could feel eyes of your crewmates on the two of you but you didn't much care. You were freezing, and if you didn't accept the small amount of heat Gibbs could offer, you were unlikely to survive until morning.

With a warm pirate body by your side, you thawed ever-so-slightly, enough to return your breathing to normal until the weather improved.

A few days later, it was still cold, but the ice had melted. There was no sun, but there was no frost, either.

You were down in the kitchen area of the ship, attempting to cook with the small amount of ingredients the crew had accumulated recently. When there weren't enemies to fight, you were the ship's cook, as you were the only one that had learned any kitchen abilities before joining piracy.

As you stood by the fire that worked as a stove, mixing ingredients into a pot for stew, someone entered the room behind you. You were about to tell him that lunch would be ready soon when arms wrapped around your waist and a scruffy chin rested on your shoulder.

You turned your head to see Gibbs standing there, his face inches from yours. "Hey."

He smiled. "Afternoon, lass."

"Thank you for not letting me freeze," you murmured, pulling away enough to grab another potato from the lot.

"I couldn't let the prettiest girl on the ship get hurt," he replied quickly.

You turned to look at him with a light blush on your cheeks. "I suppose the crew wouldn't make it very long without a cook."

"Aye," he agreed. "But that's not what I meant."

You tilted your head. "What, then?"

He gently rested his hands on your hips and stood so that he could look you in the eye. "(y/n), I admire you. You're a tough fighter, and a better pirate than most of us. I, uh… I may have fallen in love with you. When I saw how cold you were, I thought that sitting beside you and trying to warm you would give me an excuse to talk to you."

Your heart melted as you looked up at him. You saw sincerity and a fear of rejection in his hazel eyes. Your arms wound around his neck and you stepped closer into his arms.

"Gibbs… I'm in love with you too. I never said anything because there isn't really room for romance in our lives, and I didn't think you were interested."

He rested his forehead on yours and a soft smile claimed his lips. "I'm definitely interested, lass."

You looked up at him hesitantly, your eyes fluttering closed when he leaned in. His lips pressed softly against yours and you melted against him. His sideburns tickled your cheek as you tilted your head to deepen the kiss, pulling him closer. His hands tightened on your hips, but all too soon, you had to break the kiss for an intake of air.

You grinned at him before turning back to finish the stew. He kept a hand on the back of your waist as you stirred the broth.

"Can I help?" he asked. You nodded and pointed to the opposite wall, asking him to get you an onion from a bag on the floor. He complied, his hands returning to your hips as you chopped the vegetable and added it to your concoction.

Later, when you sat beside Gibbs with your legs on his lap, eating together, no one even batted an eye.


	8. Tick Tock Tick - Jareth

**Jareth – Tick Tock Tick**

 _Tick. Tock. Tick._

You grinned to yourself as every clock in the distance ticked by, signaling how much time had passed since you'd begun your trek through the labyrinth. You had no intention of going home. You were taking your sweet time, running out the clock until the Goblin King had no choice but to let you stay.

Back home just a few hours earlier, you'd had a nasty fight with your boyfriend and he'd stormed out. You didn't know or care where he went. You needed the alone time. After pacing around your shared apartment and coming up with no solution to the fight, you recalled a fairy tale from your childhood about a tribe of goblins who kidnapped children if a certain phrase was said. You never truly believed it, but you were so upset, it was worth a shot.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now," you called out your window. You weren't expecting anything to happen, but it felt nice to think you had a way out.

With your boyfriend still gone, you changed into a tank top and leggings, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. Sleep would clear your head and you could deal with your ignorant partner in the morning.

Before you could even fall asleep, the window you were sure you had closed flew open, the breeze blowing your curtains into the room. You sat up and looked towards the window, spotting a white and brown owl sitting on the sill. You furrowed your brow as you rose from your bed, sauntering over to the window to inspect your surprise guest.

"How did you open my window?" you asked, more to yourself than to the bird, and reached over to close it.

As you got closer, a black cloud surrounded the owl. The cloud formed into a midnight blue cloak and the figure under it grew into the size if a full grown man. The wind picked up as the owl transformed and when it finally died down, standing before you was a handsome blond in black leather, the blue cloak attached elegantly to his shoulders.

"Who are you?" you asked.

"You should know," he replied. "You summoned me."

Your eyes widened in realization that the childhood chant had worked. "You're the Goblin King."

"Jareth," he corrected.

"Can you really take me to your castle?"

He raised a brow. "If that's what you want. But I'm sure you'll change your mind."

You shook your head. "I won't."

He led you out of your window, and where your back yard used to be, there was a hill that overlooked a very expansive labyrinth of stone and shrubbery.

"The labyrinth," you breathed.

"I'll give you thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth and find my castle. If you reach the castle in that time, you will have the option to go home. If not, you will live in my kingdom forever."

When you turned around to respond, he was gone.

You grinned. This was your chance.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick._

A miniature image of you was reflected in Jareth's crystal ball. He held it delicately in his hand as he sat in his throne, staring intently and waiting for your next move. He was intrigued by your slow pace and plentiful patience. Why were you so content on not finishing your quest within the time limit? Did you really want to stay in his kingdom?

Suddenly the image blurred and he could no longer see you. Just as his brow furrowed in confusion, one of his goblins rushed up the stairs and into his throne room.

"Master! She's made it! She's at the city gates!"

Jareth smirked to himself. "She really wants to stay…"

 _Tick. Tock. Tick._

You chuckled as the goblins fought to keep you out. You weren't struggling to get inside, since you weren't fighting the clock. You let them run around frantically and when they wore themselves out, you stepped around them or moved them aside.

You eventually made it to the castle, watching as the goblins moved aside to let you in. You wondered why they were now being so compliant when they had spent so much energy pushing you away. Perhaps making it this far granted you automatic access.

You stepped inside the stone building, climbing the stairs that led to his throne room. There you found a surprising lack of goblins, and one Goblin King with an unreadable expression. He sat draped across his chair, his elbow propping him up on one arm while his legs dangled over the other.

He listened to the clock dinging loudly, signaling that your time was up. "It's passed thirteen hours, (y/n)."

"I know," you replied.

"That means you have to stay."

"I know."

He rose from his throne and sauntered towards you. You tried not to show your attraction in your expression or body language. He stopped just before you, close enough that you could feel his breathing.

"Why do you want to stay?" he murmured. "I could turn you into a slave."

"You won't," you replied confidently. "I think you want me to stay. You're lonely, being the only non-goblin here."

He chuckled. "I suppose." He reached up a hand to rest on your cheek and you instinctively leaned into his touch, surprising him further.

"Then I have a proposition for you," he murmured, looking down at you.

You raised a brow, silently asking him to explain.

"Be my Goblin Queen."

Your eyes widened slightly. You'd been hoping for a special place in his kingdom, but you hadn't expected this.

"Yes," you agreed, almost immediately.

He grinned, dipping his head. His hand on your cheek tilted your head up to meet his actions as he brushed his lips over yours, giving you a chance to pull away.

Instead, you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him properly, moving your lips against his. His arms slid down to wind around your waist, tugging you closer. The kiss was sweet and warm and surprisingly thrilling, leaving you wanting more. You never wanted to leave his arms.

He nipped your lower lip before pulling back for air. "Welcome to your new kingdom, my queen."

You grinned up at him. You definitely made the right decision.


	9. Crazy in Love - Ty Johnson - SMUT

**Ty Johnson – Crazy in Love**

You collapsed onto Ty's bed with an exhausted sigh on your lips. You barely had the energy to change from your day clothes into a comfortable pair of pajama shorts and one of Ty's shirts. He opted for flannel pajama pants and no top as he crawled into bed beside you, drawing the comforter over the both of you.

His strong arms wrapped around you as you snuggled into his chest, burrowing your face into his neck and securing your arms around his waist. He had one arm around your shoulders while the other rested comfortably on your hip.

You let one hand travel down his chest, drawing lazy patterns on his bare skin. He hummed softly in response, closing his eyes and focusing his mind on your fingers, trying to decipher the message. You traced "Hodr" and then "Eir," looking up at him with a smile.

You knew all about Ty's god stuff because you yourself were a goddess. You were the embodiment of Eir, Goddess of Healing. Since you weren't a mortal, Ty's unnaturally cold body temperature didn't affect you, letting you enjoy kisses and cuddles and all kinds of physical contact.

"It's nice to have the day off tomorrow," he commented, hugging you closer.

"Mmm, no work," you replied, referring to his job.

"No animals," he countered, referring to your vet office.

"No brothers."

"No errands."

"No god stuff."

He let out a chuckle at your final argument and nodded. "No god stuff."

Holding your chin gently in his hand, he tilted your head up. Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips ghosted over yours, taking their time to apply pressure and turn it into a real kiss. You hummed softly into his mouth, reaching a hand up to card through his short black locks, pulling his face closer to yours.

He shifted the arm that you were using as a pillow so that he could hover above you, his lips lazily attached to yours. Your mouths parted and joined together repeatedly as his hand dragged down your side, sliding under your shirt when it made its way back up.

It had been so long since the two of you just had time to yourselves. You didn't realize how much you missed it. Sex was always fast and rough, which you enjoyed, but it was nice to slow down and just focus on each other's touch.

Ty's lazy kisses trailed down your jaw and neck, pausing to lick or bite at the skin there, keeping that same slow pace. Tilting your head back,a groan of appreciation left your lips and you ran a hand down his chest, lightly dragging your nails. His torso shivered under your touch and you grinned to yourself.

He removed his arm from beneath your head, rolling on top of you. His hands slid under your shirt, pushing it up to your chest, kissing every bit of skin he exposed. You raised your arms above your head as he pulled the fabric off, tossing it somewhere in the room.

A groan sounded in his throat when he realized you hadn't worn a bra to bed, leaving your plump breasts exposed completely. His lips found yours again, pressing harder than he had before as his large hands cupped your breasts perfectly. You hummed into his mouth as he squeezed and kneaded, knowing every move to make to drive you wild.

His kisses trailed down your neck once more, continuing down your chest. He let go of one breast so he could wrap his lips around it, sucking on your nipple and dragging his tongue across it. You moaned at the sensation, arching your back to press your chest closer to his mouth.

He continued down your torso, licking and sucking your skin. His hands slid down to the waistband of your shorts, hooking his fingers in and pulling the fabric down. You wiggled your hips to help him remove your shorts and panties, sighing softly at the breeze that blew between your legs.

He gently pushed your legs apart with his hands, running his fingers across your skin. You shivered under his touch. Starting at your knee, he kissed his way up the inside of your leg, glancing up at your closed eyes before pressing a kiss to your lower lips. You bit your lip as he parted your folds with his tongue, dragging it from your entrance to the top of your clit.

Your hips wiggled, desperate for friction, as he ravished you with his tongue. He drew lazy circles around your clit, darting his tongue in and out of your entrance. His hands held your hips still as you tried to buck against his face. He gently sucked on your clit, earning a loud moan from you. His fingers gently held your lips apart, giving his tongue more ground to cover. He would thrust his tongue inside a few times, then drag it up and around your clit before sucking it into his mouth. He moaned into your heat, sending vibrations through your core. You moaned loudly in turn, trying to buck your hips, but your movement was restricted between his mouth and hands.

When you neared your peak, he pulled away, earning a whimper from your lips. He kissed his way back up your torso, kicking off his pajama pants as he did so. When he returned to being on top of you, you could feel his arousal poking your sensitive heat.

You ran your hands down his chest, trying to entice him as he had enticed you. With your hands at his hips, just above his manhood, you dragged your nails across his skin. He groaned and shivered in response, grabbing both of your hands in one of his and holding them above your head.

He grabbed your thigh with his free hand and hooked it over his hip. You gladly followed with the other leg. He nestled perfectly between your legs, and you whimpered when his erection rubbed against your soaking heat.

"Ty," you gasped, throwing your head back as he teased you, rubbing himself against you but not enough to push inside.

"Patience, love," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss your lips. You kissed back passionately, trying to convey your need.

His resistance finally broke and he shoved inside you. You moaned in unison as he filled you. He began thrusting, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. It was still slow and sensual, but he added more passion with every thrust.

You moaned with every movement, unable to hold back and having no reason to. His free hand held your hip, allowing him to hit that perfect angle inside of you. You tightened your legs around his waist whenever he hit your spot, and he made a note to thrust that way again.

"You're beautiful," he commented as you were reduced to a moaning mess beneath him. You moaned again as he picked up his pace, signaling that he was close. His hand slid from your hip to your heat, rubbing his fingers over your clit to help you to your climax. You gasped his name and rocked your hips against him as the friction increased. The combined pleasure of his arousal inside of you and his fingers on your clit threw you over the edge. Loud moans fell from your lips as he helped you through your orgasm, thrusting steadily as you came down from your high. He released your hands, allowing you to run them all over his body. You dragged your nails down his back, circling around his hips and thighs. He moaned your name as your touch pushed him to his peak, his hips sputtering as he lost rhythm. His release flowed through you and you sighed softly, holding his hips.

He eventually pulled out of you and moved to lie beside you, holding you to his chest. You kissed him softly as you wrapped your arms around him. He secured his arms around you, letting you use one of them as a pillow. Burying your face in his chest, you soon fell asleep, satisfied and content.


	10. What a Jerk - Gabriel

**What a Jerk – Gabriel**

 _For KiloMeow_

"I can't believe you!" you screamed at the candy-loving archangel. "You're such a jerk!"

Before he could respond, you turned on your heel and stormed out of the bunker. You left everything behind but your phone, walking out into the cool morning air. You hadn't even bothered to grab a jacket in your anger; you just pulled on your boots and left.

Lately, Gabe had been acting weirdly around you. He would stutter when he tried to speak, and he seemed to disappear more often. You enjoyed his company, but he no longer seemed to enjoy yours. He still came when you called, but he made up excuses to leave quickly.

Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you came home from a hunt to find the damn angel reading your journal. Not your hunting journal; your _private_ journal. The small, leather-bound book where you recorded your dreams and personal thoughts, recalled encounters with your favorite people and exposed your deepest secrets.

One of those secrets was how you truly felt for the angel.

Over the last few months, you had discovered that you were harboring more-friendly-than-friends feelings for Gabriel. Your heart fluttered when he came to visit and you melted at the sound of his voice. You were desperate to spend more time with him and your heart broke whenever he left.

All of those feelings had been admitted in your personal journal, which had now been violated by the one person who was never supposed to find out.

No one had ever invaded your privacy so intimately. You had known Gabe to be a playful, reckless child in a grown man's body, but you didn't think he would go this far. Why would he even be interested? Was he spying on you? What was the point in reading your private journal?

Back at the bunker, Gabriel was pacing and trying to figure out how to fix the biggest screw-up he'd ever managed.

Dean came in after making coffee, and Sam came in after drinking coffee, both confused by the angel's presence and apparent crisis.

"Gabriel?" Dean asked warily. He never trusted the candy-lover. "What are you doing here?"

"Heh," the angel laughed humorlessly. "I screwed up."

"Where's (y/n)?" Sam asked.

"See, that's where I screwed up."

Dean groaned. "What did you do?"

Gabe sat on the couch with a sigh. "She may have caught me… reading her journal…"

"What?!" both brothers exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" Sam inquired. "That's not cool."

"I know," the angel cringed. "I couldn't help it."

"Are you some kinda creep?" Dean accused.

"No! I just… I wanted to know… how she felt about me."

"How she felt about you?" Sam repeated, his eyes widening. "You like her, don't you?"

He nodded. "I've never felt so attracted to anyone. And lately she's been kind of distant, so I didn't think I had a chance. I went to her room to visit her, but you guys were gone, and her journal was just sitting there with no lock on it, and I just… I screwed up."

"Big time," Dean nodded. "She'll kill you."

"So you thought you might find out how she feels in her journal?" Sam clarified.

Gabe nodded. "But she caught me, and she started screaming. She wouldn't let me explain. She just ran out."

"Give her a couple of hours," Sam said. "She likes to be by herself when she's upset. She'll come back."

"She'll never talk to me again," the angel murmured, defeated. "I should go. She won't want to see me here."

Before the boys could protest, he was gone.

After a long walk, you decided that your fingers and toes were frozen and that it was time to come back. You made it to the bunker, barely turning the doorknob with your frigid hands. You headed straight to the kitchen to make tea, finding Dean there making burgers.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," you breathed, blowing on your hands to warm them.

"Heard you had an eventful morning," he noted, raising a brow.

You frowned. "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded. "I know why he did it."

"I don't care why," you growled. "He shouldn't have."

"Agreed, but maybe you should hear him out."

"Why? He invaded my most personal privacy. Why should I listen to any of his excuses?"

He sighed. "I know you're mad, and you have a right, but hear him out. I know you like him."

"Shut up. I do not."

He snorted. "Do too. You've had a crush on him since day one."

You sighed. "Maybe. But now he's read all about that. Why would I ever want to see him again?"

"Because he has a crush on you too," a familiar voice said from the doorway. You looked up to find Gabriel standing there, looking guilty and sad. You could see the sincerity in his eyes and the shy way he fiddled with his hands as though he was afraid you'd yell at him again.

Dean slipped out of the room to leave you two alone.

"I'm so sorry," Gabe said brokenly. You could hear the crack in his voice. You had never heard him sound so hurt.

"Why did you do it?" you asked, crossing your arms.

"I really like you. I know that's no excuse, and I'm sorry. But I had to find out how you felt about me. I came to visit you but you weren't here and I just saw your journal and I thought it would be the easiest way to find out how you felt… I'm so sorry."

"So… you read my journal because you like me?"

He nodded. "And if you didn't like me back, I didn't think I could take the rejection in person."

You slowly approached him. "You should have just asked me."

"I know," he nodded.

You rested your hands on his chest. "Well, since our feelings are out in the open…"

He looked at you hopefully, hesitantly holding your waist. When you didn't pull away, his hands relaxed. You stood on your tip toes and leaned in, pressing your lips gingerly to his. He sighed softly against your mouth, pulling you closer to deepen the kiss. You slid one hand up into his hair, playing with the soft strands.

"I love you," he murmured when you pulled back for air.

"I love you too," you replied, bringing him in for another kiss.


	11. May I? - Lucifer - SMUT

**Lucifer – May I?**

You pulled up the top of your strapless dress so that it sat perfectly over your breasts and didn't reveal too much. The skirt reached your knees and fanned out to accentuate your curves.

Tch. _Curves_. Fat was more like it.

That was how you saw yourself. Fat. Gross. Ugly.

You didn't understand how your boyfriend, an archangel of all people, could consistently call you "beautiful." Was it some kind of joke? Did he pity you?

That didn't make sense. Lucifer didn't pity anyone. He hated people.

Your gaze traveled down your reflection as you stood before your full-length mirror. It was skin tight, but skin tight didn't always mean slimming. Your pudgy belly was visible inside the cotton, straining against the fabric like it was trying to pop out. The chest was tight too, skin bunching up in your arms and across your back. Your calves and shins looked wide beneath your dress and you sighed.

You would never be pretty enough.

Just as you turned and collapsed on your bed, Lucifer appeared in the corner of the room.

"Are you ready to go, love?" he asked, brow furrowing in concern when he saw the expression on your face. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I'm not going," you sighed, turning to bury your face into the pillow. The two of you had been planning to go out to dinner, but you weren't feeling up to it now.

He sat on the bed beside you, running a hand through your hair. "And why not? You were so excited earlier."

You were quiet, and he sighed knowingly. The only time you wouldn't vocalize what was ailing you was when you were feeling low about yourself.

"I wish I knew how to make you understand how beautiful you are," he murmured, leaning down to kiss your head.

"'M not," you grumbled.

"Are too," he smiled. You shook your head.

He lied down beside you, resting a hand on your waist. You sighed softly at the comforting touch before remembering that you were supposed to be sad, and further buried your face into your pillow.

He snapped his fingers to dim the lights, knowing that made you more comfortable. With some effort, he managed to roll you onto your back to that he could kiss all over your face. You kept your eyes closed, pretending not to enjoy his light touches. Your legs were crossed and your arms were folded over your torso as though trying to hide the pudge under your dress.

"My beautiful princess," he murmured, kissing from your forehead, over your nose, across your cheeks, down to your chin. When you grunted in response, he continued his lips down your neck, knowing that was the start to unraveling you. You subconsciously tilted your head back, giving him more access, and he chuckled.

He shifted so that he was hovering above you. His lips tickled your neck as his hands danced down your side, reaching the bottom of your dress. He slowly pulled it up, exposing your legs and panties, pushing it up to your belly. You squeezed your legs together, wanting to cover yourself. He frowned when he noticed, one hand caressing your thigh in a soothing manner. His teeth grazed your skin as he slid your dress higher, pushing it over your breasts. You bit back a whimper at his ministrations. He knew that biting your neck was the move that always got you in the mood, but he was very deliberately not rushing you. You slowly turned your head, granting him access to more of your neck. He smiled and bit down, and a gasp escaped your lips.

Your arms relaxed to your sides, letting him pull your dress over your head. He hummed at the sight of your lace bra-clad breasts and he reached down, running a hand over one of them. You arched your back into his touch, his loving caress pushing the thoughts of self-loathing from your mind.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked, shifting so that he was nestled between your legs. You gasped as you felt his hardness pressing against your inner thigh.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, reaching under your back to unclasp your bra. You arched your back and raised your arms to help him remove it. You let your arms fall to your sides as he massaged your chest, leaning down to pepper kisses across it. He took one of your breasts into his mouth, running his tongue over your nipple. You let out a whimper as his hand came to massage the other, squeezing the fleshy mound and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive bud. His mouth alternated between playing with your nipple and sucking your whole breast in, his tongue sliding over every inch.

His other hand danced down your side, hooking into the waistband of your panties. He pushed them down and you wiggled your hips to assist him. Your legs spread of their own accord, anticipating the pleasure he was planning to give you. His fingers grazed your heat, gently rubbing your clit, not enough pressure to truly get you going. Your hips twitched at the contact and he grinned, knowing that was a sign of you unraveling.

"How can you deny your beauty? You smooth skin, your warmth. The way you cling to me when you're close. The way you moan my name when you come undone."

You blushed at his words. The way he spoke both flustered and thrilled you.

He slipped a finger inside your already dripping center, wiggling until he found that spot. You let out a reluctant moan, your hands gripping his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss you, swallowing your cries as he added another finger. He pumped them faster, juices spilling from your entrance, as your moans increased.

He groaned as his arousal increased, almost painful as it throbbed and rubbed against your inner thigh. You gasped at the feeling, getting more turned on by how you were affecting him.

"Do you get it now?" he growled, pulling his fingers from you. You whimpered at the lack of contact, but you knew it was nothing compared to what was coming. Lucifer smirked at you, grabbing your thigh and hoisting it over his hip as he positioned himself before you. Your arms fell beside your head and he pinned them there, angling his hips and pushing into you. You moaned loudly as he filled you, wasting no time as he pulled back and thrust in again. He tilted his hips for a better angle, slamming into you rapidly. Your moans rang out through the room, increasing in volume as his pace quickened. It was rough and fast and perfectly executed. He knew exactly how to work your body.

He leaned down, biting your shoulder to stifle a moan. "Fuck, kitten. You're so perfect."

"I'm not per- _ah_!" your protest was cut off as his hand found your clit, rubbing mercilessly. His fingers weren't sloppy, just working to say that they were. He rubbed you with the exact direction and pressure to add to your building orgasm. Your moans dissolved into helpless whimpers, unable to breathe out without sound. You ran your hands down his chest, dragging your nails over his hips, and he moaned. You knew that was his weakness.

Your high built up and up, your lower abdomen tingling almost painfully. With one perfectly angled thrust and a final rub, the knot inside you broke and your orgasm washed over the both of you. You cried out his name as his thrusts continued, riding through your orgasm and working on his own. You kissed him and dragged your nails across his abdomen and he moaned your name.

"My Princess," he growled. One final thrust had him undone, and he stilled inside you. You panted, wrapping your arms around him and trying to catch your breath. He collapsed, holding your sides and burying his face in your neck.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing your skin.

"I love you too," you sighed, carding your fingers through his hair.

He slid out of you and laid beside you, pulling you into his arms.

"Do you understand how attractive you are?" he asked softly.

You giggled. "If you love me like that more often."

He laughed and pulled you closer, kissing your head. You fell asleep content and satisfied in his arms.


	12. Surprise! - Blaine DeBeers

**Surprise! – Blaine DeBeers**

You had known Blaine for a long time.

You met him while making regular deliveries to Liv and Ravi at the morgue. You worked at a nearby sandwich shop, and after taking a basket of free samples to the police station and morgue to drum up business, Liv and Ravi became regular customers. Once in a while, you would see Blaine there, and he eventually introduced himself. Liv tried to keep a distance between you, but you insisted that you could handle yourself, and you couldn't understand her caution.

You found him handsome and charming, and he smelled really good. His platinum hair made his ocean blue eyes pop out against his pale skin. He was funny and sweet and soft spoken, a beautiful change from the loud, flamboyant guys you had tried to date before.

You soon began dating, thanks to Blaine's persistence. You were unsure at first, knowing that Liv wouldn't be cautious without good reason. But you eventually gave in and agreed to have lunch with the blond.

He took you to a small local diner where you ordered your favorite dish and he ordered soup that he loaded with hot sauce. You had teased his taste for spice but found it endearing, wondering how someone could handle that much sauce. The conversation never lagged, one of you always ready with a funny recollection or charming anecdote. You fell for him immediately and were happily surprised when he asked for a second date.

That was almost three years ago.

You and Blaine were stronger than ever, and your third anniversary was right around the corner. Blaine claimed to be planning a big celebration, but he wouldn't give you a scrap of a hint as to what it entailed. When you first started, his secrecy worried you, especially after all of Liv's and Ravi's warnings. But now, you were amused by it, knowing that it always ended well. The more secretive he was and the less he would tell you, the sweeter the surprise would be. For your last birthday, he spoiled you the entire day, but refused to give any hints as to what your big present was. At the end of the day, he had bought you a puppy.

You returned home from a long day of sandwich deliveries to find your shared apartment soft and quiet. This either meant that Blaine was in your room or not home. He liked relaxing in bed with a book when he had the time, so you left your shoes, purse, and keys by the front door before padding softly through the living room to the hall.

"Blaine?" you called as you neared the bedroom. The door was cracked, so you pushed it open, furrowing your brow when you found an empty room. "Blaine?"

It was dark – not just dim from the light being off, but the windows had also been covered so that the room was truly dark. You wondered what the intention of the darkness was, and where your boyfriend was hiding.

"You're home early," a soft, masculine voice came from behind you. You spun on your heel to face your platinum blond boyfriend who had his hands behind his back.

"No traffic," you replied simply. "What's going on? Why is it so dark?"

He sighed softly. "I wanted to have this all done by the time you got home," he said, brushing past you and making sure you didn't see what he held. He headed into the dark room and fidgeted with something, and you wondered how he could see it so well. You wondered if it had something to do with being a zombie – did they get night vision?

You knew all about zombies and the traits they possessed, and how well some people hid them. Blaine was completely honest with you, and after a few moments of letting it sink in that zombies were real and living amongst humans, you accepted him just the way he was.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, he took your hand and led you inside, closing the door behind you. He led you to the bed where he had made the blankets to your preference, offering immediate comfort and warmth. He picked up the remote and turned on the flat screen, and you had to shield your eyes from the sudden burst of light.

Instead of the usual TV channels greeting you, the screen replicated Blaine's laptop, indicating that the HDMI cable was connected. Said laptop was on the bedside table where Blaine could fiddle with it, clicking on a video file titled, "Anniversary."

You furrowed your brow as you turned to look at him, but he simply smiled as the file opened and he enlarged it to fill the screen. He settled back against the pillows with his arm around you, letting you snuggle into his side.

The video began with a title screen that read, "Blaine and (y/n)" with the date of your anniversary beneath it. You chewed your lip with inquiry as a slideshow of photos began. Photos of you that Blaine took while you weren't paying attention – standing at the stove while you made dinner, dancing around the living room as you cleaned, playing with your puppy and attempting to put a collar on it. They alternated with photos that you took of Blaine while he lathered his meal in hot sauce or made you tea when you were sick.

There was a video clip of you and Blaine in the car as he drove you to a lake house for your first anniversary. He was laughing at your enthusiasm as you sang along with the radio, leaning your head out the window.

That faded to photos of the two of you together. Some were taken by one of you utilizing the front-facing camera on your phone; some were taken by friends at a party. One had Blaine's arms around you as you held your new puppy. Another caught the two of you kissing at midnight at Liv's New Year's party.

Your heart warmed at all of the memories that Blaine had captured on film and saved to his laptop. He kissed your head as you squeezed his hand, sighing softly.

The last leg of the video was a recording of Blaine speaking to the camera. You quirked a brow as you looked at him, wondering why he would record himself when he was going to watch the video with you.

" _Hey, beautiful_ ," video Blaine said. " _It's probably weird to watch me on screen when I'm right next to you. There's a reason for it. While I may be charming and suave at first, I don't know how to express heartfelt emotions very well."_

That you knew. It had been hard for him to say "I love you" the first time because he didn't know how to handle strong, happy emotions. You never minded; you knew what he felt for you.

" _I love you more than anything in the world. I never thought I'd love someone this much. I thought I was a worthless drug dealer who didn't deserve to live, but you changed me. You made me a better man. You make me want to be a better man; the man that you deserve. I am absolutely in love with you and I never want to be without you. You are the better half of me; you complete me._ "

The video faded to black, and Blaine shifted beside you. You turned to find him facing you completely with a small box in his hand.

"(y/n) (l/n)," he breathed nervously. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a silver band housing both of your birthstones. He took it out to show you that the underside was engraved, reading, "With all my love."

"Blaine," you gasped, offering your left hand. "Yes."

His lips slowly split into a grin as he slid the ring onto your third finger. He then wrapped his arms around you, kissing you lovingly. You sighed softly into his mouth, throwing your arms around his neck. You knocked him backwards against the pillows, earning a chuckle from his throat.

"I love you," you murmured.

"I love you too," he smiled.


	13. My Diary - Beast Boy

**Beast Boy – My Diary**

 **A/N:** I've ben fangirling heavily over my Teen Titans and since there aren't many reader inserts to read, I thought I'd write some. You guys are welcome to request! I might even add them to my Seven Minutes book!

You sat at one end of the half-circle couch, your knees brought up to your chest to support the notebook in which you were scribbling. You had been writing all morning, but if anyone questioned or tried to glance at it, you quickly closed it to hide its contents.

"Whatcha writing?" Beast Boy inquired, trying to sneak his head under yours to sneak a peek at your book. You closed it, barely brushing the edge against his nose, and he pouted in response.

"No fair, (y/n)," he murmured.

"It's my book," you replied simply with a shrug.

Before he could put on his best puppy eyes- which was completely unfair seeing as how he did it while in the form of an actual puppy- the danger alarm buzzed, and Robin yelled for the team to get ready for a fight. Your book was forgotten on the couch as you grabbed your weapons and followed the gang outside.

Hours later, the fight was won, but only just. Slade had sent an entire army to attack at once, and everyone's powers could only do so much when the team was ridiculously outnumbered.

Everyone retreated to their respective destinations to change clothes and shower and perhaps grab a snack, whatever they needed to do to unwind. You opted for a hot shower, changing into a tank top and flannel shorts. You grabbed a plate of crackers and cheese from the kitchen before retiring to your room to lie down and read.

You had yet to notice that your leather bound journal was still lying innocently on the couch in the common room.

Beast Boy, of all people, had discovered its neglected position when he sat down beside Cyborg to end the night with a few rounds of _Soul Calibur IV_. He had sat on it, letting out an uncomfortable grunt as he dug around to find the thing that was poking his backside.

He let out a, "Hm?" of interest when he saw your name on the cover, eyes widening in realization.

Cyborg turned to look at him. "Beasty? What's that?"

He gulped. "(y/n)'s diary."

"Put. It. Back," the half-robot warned. "She finds out you were looking at it, she'll destroy ya."

He nodded in agreement, but couldn't seem to let go of the book. Its pages held your deepest, darkest secrets – maybe there was an entry or two of him inside as well.

He set it beside him, glancing over at it between matches, trying to convince Cyborg that he wasn't interested.

When the robot finally retired to bed, Beast returned to his room, your leather journal clutched tightly in his hand.

Once completely alone in his mess of a room, he took a breath and asked himself if he really wanted to read your private thoughts.

"I shouldn't," he reasoned, turning the book over in his hands. "But what if she said something about me? I gotta know…"

And with that, he gave in and opened the cover.

Most of it was basic diary contents. How the team had been doing, how you had been adjusting. Different missions you had all gone on and how you felt about each of the Titans – wait, what?

 _2/4/16_

 _I thought my feelings would just go away if I didn't act on them… That's not the case. I mean, I see him every day. It's not like I can just pretend he doesn't exist._

 _He saved me. Beast Boy saved me. We were fighting Plasmus, and I got caught. I was completely hidden under the goo. Everything was dark, and I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't swallow anything… I thought it was over. I was sure that would be my last fight._

 _And then there was Beast Boy. He morphed into every animal he could to fight Plasmus and dig me up. He even held me until the fight was over, making sure I was okay…_

 _It's stupid to dwell on it. It didn't mean anything. I'm sure he was just saving a teammate. He would have done the same for the others, too._

 _But still… It felt nice, and I can dream, can't I?_

Beast stared at the elegant script that littered the lined paper, biting his lip. He was frozen in place as he re-read the entry over and over.

What "feelings" were you referencing? Did you have a crush on him, too? He had to know.

He set the book aside and lied down, trying to sleep. All he could think about was your journal entry, wondering what it meant.

A frustrated groan fell from your lips as you tore your room apart the next morning. You went to write in your journal about how last night's mission had gone, but you couldn't find the leather bound book _anywhere_.

You thought back to where you'd last had it. Before Robin called everyone together for the mission, you had been sitting on the couch…

With wide eyes, you fled from your room and rushed to the living room.

As you approached the couch, you found your journal sitting innocently on the couch beside a much less innocent Beast Boy. He was the only one there, and as you picked up your book, he stood and turned to look at you.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly.

You furrowed your brows. "About what?"

His gaze fell to your diary and your eyes widened. "Did you read it?"

He nodded. "I tried not to, (nickname). I just… wanted to know… if you wrote about me."

Your gaze softened. "Why?"

He gulped, taking a step closer to you. He took your hand in his. "I really like you, (y/n). I was too scared to ask how you felt about me."

"I guess you know now…" you murmured.

"I never meant to invade your privacy," he replied, his voice low and sincere. "I just couldn't take it if you rejected me. At least if I read the rejection in your book, I could get over it."

"How could you be rejected if you never asked?" you teased.

He chuckled softly. "(y/n), would you go on a date with me?"

You stood on your toes and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to."

He grinned, sitting back on the couch. You sat beside him, snuggling into his side. He handed you a controller and you joined him in _Crash Team Racing_ for the afternoon.


	14. Mr & Mrs - Jefferson - SMUT

**Jefferson - Mr. & Mrs.**  
For _Fluffy Pickle Blankets._

A giggle fled your lips as you tightened your arms around your newlywed husband's neck, ensuring that you wouldn't be dropped. He had one arm behind your back, clutching the fabric of your dress, while the other was hooked under your knees, holding you to his chest. He leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss as he crossed the doorway, effectively carrying you across the threshold of the cabin he had rented for your honeymoon.  
He set you gently on your feet, keeping a hold of your waist. A grin split his lips as he looked at you, bridal tiara still perfectly locked in your hair, wedding dress hugging your curves in all the right places.  
Atop his head was the top hat you loved, the one that he seemingly never removed and you couldn't picture him without it. The suit he had bought for the occasion fit him perfectly, his bowtie still securely fastened around his neck.  
Using the height advantage you gained from the heels on your shoes, you brought him into another kiss. He hummed against your lips, returning the action immediately. His hands gripped your waist, pulling you close to him.  
"How about a tour?" he murmured as you pulled back for air. You looked at him and caught the mischievous twinkle in his eye. With a giggle, you nodded.  
He took your hand in his and eagerly led you through the house, bypassing many key parts of your vacation home on his way to the bedroom. You heard him mumble "kitchen" and "bathroom" but he didn't bother with pointing them out to you. Neither of you particularly cared at the moment.  
When you reached the bedroom, he took you in his arms again. This time, his hands found your thighs, pulling you up and letting your legs wrap around his waist. He held your ass as he carried you to the bed, dropping you onto the soft mattress.

You grinned up at him as he stripped his coat off, dropping it to the floor. His hand found the brim of his hat, about to take it off before you reached out to stop him. He quirked a brow at you,

"Leave it on," you bit your lip. He chuckled, patting it further onto his head and instead unbuttoning his shirt. You reached behind you to unlace the corset of your dress, but before you could even untie it, Jefferson's hands were on yours.

"Leave it on," he echoed with a grin. You giggled and lied back on the bed, resting your hands by your head.

After stripping to his boxers, Jefferson gently pulled your heels off your feet before hovering over you. You wore your dress and panties, and your legs were spread invitingly.

"My beautiful bride," he groaned as he leaned down to kiss you.

Your hands held the back of his neck, toying with the tiny hairs there before moving to wander down his chest. He hummed in approval, one hand tangling in your hair as the other held your neck.

His lips left yours to pepper kisses down your neck. You tilted your head back to better his access, breathing soft pants as his hot breath coated your skin. Your legs squeezed his sides as you rocked your hips against him.

His kisses continued to your exposed cleavage. His tongue dipped between your breasts, dragging up your chest and across your neck. He suckled on every inch of skin he could find, decorating your chest with red and purple blotches.

You hummed and moaned in approval, wiggling your hips to get the point across that you needed attention down there. He chuckled at your neediness, sliding down the bed until his face was level with your pelvis. He pushed up the fabric of your dress, exposing your lace panties. He kissed your hips as he practically ripped the lace off, tossing it somewhere in the room. You whimpered as the cool air blew across your aching heat.

He kissed your inner thighs and outer folds, gently sliding his tongue between them. You rocked your hips into his face, desperate for more friction. His hands held your hips in place as he pressed his tongue deeper, licking a long line from your entrance to the top of your clit. A moan fell from your lips before you could stop it, and your hands gripped the pillow beneath your head.

His tongue swirled around your clit before he sucked it into his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside you. You moaned shamelessly, your legs trembling on either side of his head. You couldn't keep still as he tongue fucked you, alternating between licking your heat and sucking your clit.

Your moaning heightened in pitch and he knew you were close. With a sadistic grin, he pulled away just before you crashed over the edge. You whimpered desperately, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please," you gasped.

He grinned. "You know I love when you beg." He shimmied out of his boxers before sliding between your legs and lining himself up with your entrance. He rocked against you, coating himself in your juices, just barely nudging your aching heat.

"If you're not inside me in the next second, I will finish myself," you threatened, rocking your hips.

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned, leaning down to capture your lips as he slammed into you. You moaned into his mouth as he filled you perfectly, like your bodies were made to go together.

His hips began thrusting as quickly as he could, knowing you were close and liked it rough. He tried to alternate with long, slow thrusts to prolong your impending orgasm. You wrapped your legs around his waist, keeping him close and offering a deeper angle.

"You're so beautiful in that dress," he gasped, leaning down to kiss down your neck. The bed frame creaked under Jefferson's ministrations, and you loved it. You loved when he went all out, not holding back for fear of being heard.

You were in a lake side cabin – who would be around to hear you?

Your moans grew louder and more desperate, and he knew you were close. He rocked faster, slipping a hand between you to rub your clit and help bring you to your climax. You came undone at his touch, screaming his name and clamping your legs around his hips.

His thrusts became sloppy, losing their rhythm and increasing speed. He followed soon after, gasping your name as he buried his face in your neck. You panted for breath as he stilled inside you, gently kissing your skin.

After catching his breath, he pulled out of you and moved to lie beside you. You turned into your side and snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you, Mr. Hatter," you giggled.

He kissed your forehead. "And I love you, Mrs. Hatter."

You shifted, trying to get comfortable in your corset. "Can I take the dress off now?"

"Only if you're ready for another round."


	15. Exercise - Blaine - SMUT

**Blaine DeBeers – Exercise**

 **A/N:** Idea I got at work and really wanted to write. The Silver Iris chose the character.

A soft sigh fell from your lips as you stood your ground, legs spread and knees slightly bent, your torso turned to the side as your arms stretched out on either side of you. You felt rejuvenated as each muscle was stretched perfectly, releasing all of the tension you had built up from work.

You leaned one side down, your fingertips grazing the top of your foot, your other arm pointing to the ceiling. You closed your eyes, feeling your side muscles stretch, warming everything up so you didn't injure yourself.

Your muscles relaxed as you stood back up, turning your body to the other side and reaching your arms to either side. The warrior pose was your favorite to start with, bending down into a triangle pose to warm up your sides. You stood back up to release it, standing front ways on your yoga mat. You positioned your feet to be shoulder-width apart, bending at the hips to place your palms on the mat before you. Downward dog was great for stretching your legs and back, and your eyes closed as you hummed contentedly.

You were unaware of your one-man audience, ocean blue eyes following your every move. His gaze traveled from your (h/l) (h/c) locks that were currently pinned at the top of your head, down your long neck and toned torso. The tank top you wore was skin tight and left little to the imagination, accentuating your breasts and curves. He bit his lip as his eyes followed the curve of your lower back and ass, wandering down your lean legs, ever-so-sexy in skin-tight yoga pants. Your feet were bare to give you traction on your mat, toes curling in a similar manor to when you reached your climax in bed.

You rose back to a standing position, stretching your arms over your head. Just as you reached for your water bottle, strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back against a lean torso. A noise of surprise left you before you realized it was your boyfriend Blaine. He loved watching you do yoga.

"Are you going to join me this time?" you inquired, taking a gulp of water as you leaned back and turned your head to look at him.

He rocked his hips against your backside and you bit your lip to stifle a groan. "Not quite," he purred in your ear, dipping his head to kiss the back of your neck.

"Blaine," you groaned. "I'm not done."

"And I'm here to help with that."

He had been trying to convince you to combine your favorite hobby with his – yoga and sex. It sounded thrilling and satisfying, but you had yet to give in. So far, you enjoyed teasing him with your yoga, following it up with sex on the table or a chair, somewhere besides the bedroom.

He was persistent today.

His hands wandered down your sides to your thighs, rubbing with just enough pressure to leave you wanting more. His lips assaulted your neck, kissing and biting, leaving marks all over your skin. You bit your lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of moaning. His hands rounded to your ass, squeezing as he bucked his hips against you.

"You know you can't resist me," he growled in your ear, hands slipping under the fabric of your pants. You took a deep breath, knowing his next plan. When you were being stubborn, he would tease you just enough to leave you wanting more, never enough to give you any release.

His right hand slid down the front of your panties, fingers slipping between your folds. You chewed your lower lip as he explored the region as though it were your first time together, taking his time to rub his fingers over your clit, testing your limits.

"Mmm," he murmured as his finger slid over your entrance. "Baby, you're soaking. Are you sure you don't want to just give in?"

You rocked your hips into his hand before you could stop yourself. He chuckled, knowing he had you exactly where he wanted you. He removed his hand, eliciting a whimper from your lips at the lack of contact. His hands slid under your tank top, pushing it up to your chest. Your arms rose, allowing him to pull the fabric all the way off. He moaned in realization that your tank top had a built in bra, meaning your breasts fell free once he pulled it off. He took one breast in each hand, squeezing and running his thumbs over your nipples. They hardened at the contact, and you arched your chest into his hands. You could feel heat tingling between your thighs. You tried crossing your legs to ignore the need building there, but Blaine noticed and pushed a leg between yours, keeping them separate.

He kissed down your back as his fingers hooked into the waistband of your pants, pulling them down your legs. That left you in your lacy panties which were riding up, revealing your ass perfectly. His hands squeezed your ass, one sliding under and between your legs, rubbing your clit through the lace. Your hips wiggled, rocking back against Blaine. Your wetness soaked your panties, dripping onto his fingers.

Your knees buckled as he removed his hands, stripping himself. When he was completely naked, he gripped your hips, pulling you back so that you could feel his arousal against your ass. You moaned as his fingers looped into the lace of your panties, pulling them down your legs. You stepped out of them, standing stark naked before Blaine.

His arousal rubbed against your soaked entrance. "You only get this if you bend over."

You groaned, knowing that he wanted you in downward dog. You bent at the hips, spreading your legs shoulder-width and placing your palms on the mat before you.

Blaine stood behind you, his hands on your hips. He plunged forward, thrusting into you. You moaned in unison as he slid in easily, your wetness accommodating him. Your hands gripped the yoga mat as he began a fast and hard pace, slamming into you from behind. His hands remained on your hips for leverage, groaning as he rocked his hips against you. You spread your legs on the mat, allowing him to go deeper. Moans fell from your lips like prayer. You were unable to stifle them, the feeling of pleasure from Blaine pounding into you was too much to ignore.

He knew you were close, so he reached one hand around to toy with your clit. You choked on his name as his fingers rubbed you perfectly. His thrusts came faster and harder as his fingers rubbed mercilessly. Within moments, you unraveled, your orgasm spilling all over his arousal, dripping down your inner thighs thanks to your position.

"Blaine!"

He gripped your hips with renewed force. His thrusts lost rhythm as he neared his own release, speed increasing with every movement.

"(y/n)!" he moaned as his release hit him like a train. His hips slowed to a stop behind you, both of you panting heavily. He pulled out, letting your knees buckle as they had tried to earlier. You collapsed on the mat, and he fell down beside you.

"I told you, you would like it," he chuckled.

You rolled your eyes. "From now on, you're more than welcome to watch me do yoga."

He grinned at you. He leaned over to press a kiss to your lips before falling back, simply lying on the mat until you regained enough energy to go for a shower.


	16. Dear Diary - Emma Swan

**Dear Diary – Emma Swan**

 _For The Silver iris_

 **A/N:** There are several prompts unclaimed! Go claim them! Feel free to check characters with me.

 _1/12/17_

 _Dear Diary,_

Emma scoffed at herself as she wrote her first diary entry. She always thought "dear diary" sounded lame and adolescent, but Archie had suggested she write her feelings down in a journal when she got overwhelmed. Lately she'd had a lot on her mind, and she thought she might as well give the cricket's advice a shot.

 _Henry has been spending a lot of time with (y/n). She's good to him, and he likes spending time with her. I just get so flustered when we talk. Henry knows how I feel about her, and he keeps teasing me that he'll tell her. I'm worried he will. I don't want her to know._

She heard the front door of the apartment open, so she quickly closed the book and hid it in a drawer. In walked Henry, who immediately went to hug his mother, followed by you, who stood at the door.

"Thanks for bringing him home," Emma said awkwardly.

You nodded. "I don't mind."

Henry's eyes darted between the two of you, and you saw the way his brow quirked that meant he was up to something. Before you could ask, he darted up the stairs to his room, leaving you to raise a brow at Emma.

She shrugged. "Who knows what that kid's up to."

You giggled. "I guess I'll be heading home. Let me know if you need me to take care of him again."

"Thanks, (y/n)."

Your heart fluttered at the way she said your name. Hell, she could be yelling at you, and you would still melt when your name tumbled from her lips.

"See you later, Emma," you said before slipping out the door.

Little did you know that you had the same effect on her.

A few days later, while Emma was frying meat for tacos, Henry came bounding down the stairs, notebook in hand. He slammed it on the counter top with a grin on his lips.

Emma looked to her teenage son with a raised brow. "What are you up to?"

"Operation Flamingo," he said proudly.

The blonde let out a chuckled. "And what exactly is Operation Flamingo?"

He opened his notebook to reveal several scribbles and numbered steps. "How to Get Mom and (y/n) Together."

She nearly dropped the spatula she'd been holding. "How to what now?"

He chuckled. "I know you have a thing for her. And I think she has a thing for you too. So, I'm going to set you up."

"What makes you think she has a thing for me?"

"You know how you get really flustered when you talk about her or have to see her?"

She nodded.

"She gets the same way. When I asked her to drive me home and walked me to the door, she nearly tripped over herself when she realized she would see you."

Emma's cheeks resembled tomatoes. "You asked her to walk you to the door?"

Henry nodded. "I had to get you two together. And now that I've seen you stare at each other longingly," he paused while Emma glared at him, "all I need to do is get you two on a date."

She chewed her lip. "You really think it'll work?"

The brunet nodded excitedly.

She leaned over the counter to look at his notes. "Alright. What's the plan?"

 _1/15/17_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Henry thinks he can get me and (y/n) together. He has a whole plan to set us up – Operation Flamingo. I don't know if it's going to work. I'm nervous. What if it doesn't work? What if Henry's misreading the signs and she's not interested?_

 _Tomorrow's the day. Here goes nothing._

Henry sent you a text the next day.

 _Hey (y/n) wanna meet me and mom at Granny's for lunch?_

You had replied almost immediately.

 _Sounds great. What time?_

You agreed to meet at noon. You got there early out of nerves, waiting eagerly for the two to show up. Ruby brought you a coffee while you waited, which you finished by the time Emma and Henry strolled through the door.

You waved them over to your corner table, smiling nervously as they both sat opposite you. After ordering drinks, Henry excused himself, stating a need to use the restroom. That left you and Emma alone, sitting across from her, sipping coffee and trying to make conversation.

You'd had no problems conversing before you developed a crush on her. The air between you had always been thin and clear. Now it was thick and suffocating, biting at your confidence as you found yourself at a loss for what to say next.

She took a breath. "Screw it." Before you could question her, she spoke again."(y/n)… I really like you. I might kind of have a crush on you. Henry knows and he swears that you feel the same for me, so he tried to set us up on a date. It's okay if you don't feel the same, we can just go back to how things were before-"

You stopped her, placing a hand over hers. A light blush dusted your cheeks. "I like you too, Emma. Henry was right. I wasn't exactly subtle about it. Every time he talked about you, I stuttered over every word and my face felt like it was on fire."

She blew out a breath, smiling at you. "What do we do now, then?"

"Well," you replied, "since this was a setup, does that mean Henry's not coming back?"

She nodded. "He made plans with Violet."

You smiled. "Then how about you and I go see a movie?"

She grinned. "That sounds great."

You left some crumpled bills on the table to cover your drinks, offering Emma your arm as you sauntered out of the diner. She opted for grabbing your hand instead, lacing your fingers as you walked down the road to the theater.

 _1/23/17_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Operation Flamingo was a success. (y/n) and I are happily in love and I have Henry to thank for it. She's been coming over more and even spending the night. I'm still working on being vulnerable and letting people in, but she's the first person I've truly wanted to open up to in a long time._

You sauntered up behind Emma as she finished writing. You kissed her cheek as she slipped the journal into a drawer. She stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around you, urging you to drape your arms over her shoulders. She leaned down to press her lips to yours, and you eagerly responded.

"Hungry?" you asked as she pulled back for air.

She nodded. You grabbed both of your coats and your keys before leading her out of the apartment, heading down to Granny's where your relationship began.


	17. Blind Date - Audrey Jensen

Blind Date - Audrey Jensen

For EdwardMaesElrica

"I set you up on a date!"

You let out a groan as you turn your gaze to your best friend, Brooke Maddox. Her arms were crossed proudly over her chest and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Brooke," you sighed, "you know how I feel about set ups. They never work out."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring your protests with a scoff. "Just give it a chance, (y/n). I think you'll really like her."

"Brooke, I'm really not sure- her?"

The mayor's daughter grinned. She had you now.

You were very strictly attracted to women, which made your dating life increasingly difficult in the small town of Lakewood. Many people were judgemental and frowned upon homosexuality, and the few that didn't were straight or simply not into you. You'd all but lost hope of finding the girl of your dreams while you were in high school, but Brooke had texted you before showing up at your house to excitedly tell you about the date she set you up on.

"Yes, her," Brooke nodded. "Her name is Audrey. She recently broke up with her girlfriend. She's perfect for you."

Audrey... That name sounded familiar.

"The black-haired girl who carries a video camera everywhere?" you questioned. "Aren't she and Noah a thing?"

Brooke shook her head. "Audrey's bi-curious. Very curious. She and Noah are just friends."

You bit your lip. You'd seen Audrey around school, usually talking to Noah or Emma. She was beautiful and witty and you'd wanted to get to know her better, but your belief that she and Noah were together left you hesitant to even approach her. Why bother if you didn't stand a chance?

"So you're going, right?" Brooke clarified with a grin.

You let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm going."

"Great!" She clapped her hands together. "Tomorrow night at six, at the Grindhouse."

You nodded. "I'll be there."

She wrapped you in a hug, smiling her signature smile before sauntering out of your room and heading home.

Six o'clock was fast approaching the next evening. You stood before your full length mirror, second guessing yet another outfit. You'd already tried on everything in your closet, deeming none of it good enough to impress Audrey.

You briefly wondered if she knew who she was being set up with. Would she even be interested when she saw you?

Pushing those thoughts aside, you forced yourself not to change, leaving you in a (color) t-shirt that was ripped up the back, a (c) pleated skirt over (lighter c) leggings, and (c) high top sneakers. Your hair was left down to cascade over your shoulders, and your usual amount of makeup had been applied.

You took in a deep breath and squared your shoulders. You grabbed your keys in one hand and your phone in the other, nodding to yourself in the mirror.

"It's now or never."

With that, you headed out to the Grindhouse.

Brooke had marked a table in the corner with a candle, claiming that it would "set the mood." You forced your feet forward, biting back your nerves and shuffling towards the table. Once there, you set your phone, wallet, and keys on the table before dropping your weight onto the couch that served as seating. You took in a breath, trying to calm your racing heart.

The pounding in your chest only amplified when the sound of boots thumping against the floor filled your ears.

The thumping stopped. Audrey had reached the table. You half expected her to turn and walk away when she saw it was you, but instead she stood there, surprised.

"(Y/n)?"

Gulping a breath, you turned to look up at her. Whatever you were going to say got caught in your throat as you stared at her. Her black hair was parted neatly to the side, her ocean blue eyes popping against the dark tones of her eyeshadow. She was dressed in her usual tank top with a black vest and ripped jeans, combat boots secured on her feet.

"Hey, Audrey," you managed before gritting your teeth.

"Did you order anything?" she inquired, gesturing to the counter. "Do you want anything?"

You nodded stiffly. Reaching for your wallet, you stood, only for her to prevent you from walking forward.

"Drop your wallet," she stated, pointing at it and giving you a half hearted glare. "My treat."

Nodding slowly, you lifted your hand, leaving the wallet on the table. She then smiled and offered her arm, which you linked with yours, and led you to the counter.

Once your drinks were ordered and paid for, you headed back to the couch to sit. You sat down first, plopping down close to the window. Instead of sitting on the far end of the couch, which you expected her to though you weren't sure why, she sat as close to you as she could without risking your discomfort.

"I have to be honest," she began, and your heart hammered against your ribs in fear that she was about to reject you. "I was really nervous when Brooke told me she'd set me up. I wasn't even sure I should go. She wouldn't tell me who it was."

"What about now?" you heard yourself ask before your nerves could close your mouth. "Are you glad you came?"

She turned to face you, a soft but genuine smile etched into her perfect lips. "Yeah, I am. At first I thought it was a coincidence that you were here at the same time, but then I saw the candle. I figured there was no way you sat here by accident."

You nodded softly. "I kind of made Brooke tell me who she set me up with. I wasn't going to go until she did."

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at you. "And you still came?"

A soft, nervous smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. "I've kind of had a crush on you for a long time. But I didn't know if you liked girls, and to be honest, I thought you and Noah had a thing."

She chuckled, amusement sparkling in her ocean blue orbs. "Everyone does. He's just my best friend. I, uh... I've liked you for a long time, too."

Your teeth clamped down on your lower lip as you looked at her. When you'd arrived, you'd been so nervous you could barely walk. Now, as you stay beside the girl of your dreams, you felt nothing but ease.

"Order for Audrey!" the barista called, running your perfect moment of admiring the black haired girl's features. She offered you a smile before rising from the couch to collect your drinks and pastries. She returned quickly with napkins and plastic silverware, sitting beside you and placing your order in front of you.

You leaned against her side as you took a bite of your muffin. She smiled, draping her arm over your shoulders and tugging you close. She leaned back against the couch, pulling you with her as she sipped her coffee. The two of you spent the entire evening, until the cafe closed, snuggling together, talking about anything and everything.


	18. No Pen - Reid Garwin

No Pen - Reid Garwin

Clutching the strap of your messenger bag, you shuffled into class and trotted up the steps towards your seat. As you sat down, you glanced at the empty seat beside you and frowned. Reid Garwin, an acquaintance that you denied having a crush on, usually sat there, but it was just two minutes before class began, and he was nowhere in sight. Your heart fell at the idea of not seeing him, and you set your bag down on the floor beside your desk.

The bell rang, signaling that class was in session. Just as the instructor began speaking, a familiar platinum blond sauntered into the room.

"Mr. Garwin," the professor sighed. "It would be in your best interest to arrive to class on time."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Reid grinned, shuffling up to his regular seat beside you. Your heart fluttered as he turned his grin towards you before sitting down.

You turned your attention to the instructor who was scribbling illegible notes on the chalkboard. You retrieve your notebook and pen from your bag, copying as much as you could decipher.

"Pst," a voice hissed from beside you. You turned to glance at Reid, who was leaning to the side, close enough that you could smell his cologne.

"What?" you whispered back.

"Do you have a pen?"

"A pen?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "I've lost mine."

A glance at his desk revealed that a brand new pen was sitting atop his notepad, but still, you reached into your bag to retrieve a spare. You passed it to him with a soft smile, chewing the inside of your lip when his fingers brushed over yours.

"Thanks," he smiled.

You nodded. "No problem."

Kate, who sat on your other side and had watched the exchange, smirked and elbowed your side. She knew of your crush on the blond. You rolled your eyes in response, denying the blush creeping across your cheeks.

The next morning in that same classroom, you arrived a few minutes early, as usual. You sauntered up the steps to sit beside Kate, noticing how Reid's seat was once again empty.

"He'll show," Kate told you, though you hadn't mentioned being concerned. "He'll come in late like always."

"I wasn't worried," you lied.

She grinned at you. "Sure you weren't. You're never disappointed when he skips class. Just like you don't have a massive crush on him."

You opened your mouth to argue when the bell rang and Reid shuffled into class.

"Mr. Garwin," the professor glared. "If you're late one more time, I will send you to the Dean's office."

Reid replied with a mock salute and headed up to his seat. You offered him a small smile, scribbling down notes from the chalk board.

"(Y/n)," Reid whispered. Your heart skipped a beat. He'd never used your name before.

You turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Have you got a pen?"

Just like the day before, there was a brand new pen atop his desk. And just like the day before, you offered him a spare regardless.

The grin that settled on his lips when his fingers brushed over yours was worth running out of pens.

"He's totally into you!" Kate insisted a few days later. You sat on your bed in your shared dorm, brushing your hair.

"He is not," you blushed, wanting to believe her theory.

"Come on, (Y/n)," she reasoned. "He always asks you for a pen when he has one on his desk. It's an excuse to talk to you. And have you seen the way he smiles when you talk to him? He only smiles like that for you."

You chewed your lip, looking up at her. "You really think so?"

She nodded. "I know so. He's crazy about you."

You exhaled a breath, deciding what to do.

A couple of days later, you were back in class. You shuffled into the room, surprised to see Reid already seated five minutes before the bell was due to ring.

You sat down, noting that the blond had arrived even before Kate.

"You're here early," you commented.

Reid shrugged. "Didn't feel like getting detention today."

You raised a brow. Since when did Reid care whether or not he got in trouble?

Just before class began, he leaned in once more. "Do you have a pen?"

You inhaled sharply, forcing yourself to make a move. "You keep asking me for a pen when you already have one. How about you stop making excuses to talk to me and just ask me out?"

His eyes widened, surprised by your bluntness. You took his lack of response as rejection, looking down at your desk.

"Sorry. I misunderstood the situation. Forget I said anything. Here's your pen." You handed him a spare before tilting your head down, ignoring him for the duration of the class.

Once class ended, you packed your belongings and hurried out. As you reached the hallway, you heard your name being called. You immediately recognized Reid's voice, but you couldn't bring yourself to face him after what you'd said.

A hand on your arm forced you to turn around, gazing into familiar cerulean eyes.

"(Y/n)," he began softly.

"I have to go," you told him.

"Will you go out with me?"

Your eyes widened as you stared up at him. "What?"

"You were right," he explained. "I was too nervous to ask you out before, but that's why I kept asking you for a pen. I needed an excuse to talk to you."

You bit your lip. "Really?"

His hand rested on your cheek, stepping closer to you. "Can I kiss you?"

A blush blossomed on your face, but you ignored it with a nod. "You didn't have to ask."

With a grin he leaned in, his soft lips pressing against yours. You melted into the kiss, your hands fisting in his shirt. You could hear cheering and snickering around you, reminding you that you stood in the middle of the hallway, locking lips with Reid. But as his mouth molded against yours, you found that you didn't care who saw.

The bell ringing pulled you apart.

"I'll pick you up tonight?" he offered.

You nodded. "Don't be late."

You turned to head to class, leaving a widely grinning Reid behind, watching you go.


	19. Dealing With Children - Loki Laufeyson

Dealing With Children - Loki

For CatalinaAcosta

Loki sat upright on the plush suede couch, his back straight as he leaned against the cushions. Your bare legs were draped over his lap from where you were seated beside him, your head resting on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around your back, slender fingers gripping the flesh of your hip, assuring himself that you wouldn't be moving. A contented hum fell from your lips as you halfway paid attention to the program playing on the TV. It was some show about zombies in Seattle, and while the premise was interesting, your attention was wrapped up in the god beside you.

Adam Lambert's "If I Had You" sounded through the quiet apartment, and you glanced at the coffee table where your phone was resting to see that your sister was calling. Kissing Loki on the cheek, you picked it up, tapping the "answer" button before holding the device to your ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sis. Are you busy today?"

You glanced at Loki to see him shake his head at you. "No, no plans. Why?"

"I got a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"My husband's mom is in the hospital. I need to go be with them but I don't want to put Phoebe through that. Can you watch her for me?"

Phoebe was her daughter, your five-year-old niece.

"Sure, sis. I can watch Phoebs. When are you bringing her over?"

"You're a life saver! I'll drop her off in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good. See you then."

You said your goodbyes and ended the call, glancing at Loki's amused expression. "Sis needs me to watch Phoebe for the day. Are you okay with that?"

He paused before responding. "I don't know very much about children. They... They don't like me."

You rolled your eyes. "Nonsense. Phoebe will love you."

Loki nodded, more for your contentment than because he agreed. He wasn't sure about spending the day with a child, but she was your family and therefore important to you, so he would suck up his insecurities and deal with it.

A knock sounded on your front door, and you all but jumped off the couch. You opened it with a grin on your lips, glancing down at the small blonde girl that beamed up at you.

"Auntie (y/n)!"

"Phoebe!" You knelt down to take her in your arms, lifting her with ease. Your sister handed you a backpack full of her belongings.

"She's got a change of clothes, her favorite snacks, her nap blanket, and her panda bear," she explained. "She doesn't go anywhere without her panda bear."

You nodded, grabbing the bag by the strap. "Got it. Do you know when you'll be back?"

She shook her head. "Hopefully tonight, but I may need you to watch her longer."

You nodded. "That's not a problem."

She hugged both of you and kissed Phoebe's cheek before bidding goodbye and shuffling away from your door. You carried Phoebe to the living room where Loki was still seated.

"Phoebs, this is Loki."

She looked at the raven-haired god with interest before looking up at you. "Is he your boyfriend?"

A smirk crossed your lips and a chuckle tumbled from Loki's throat. "Yes, he is," you told her.

That satisfied her enough, and she crawled onto the couch to sit beside him.

You knelt down before the entertainment center, popping open the DVD tray to put in a movie. You opted for The Road to El Dorado, since it had enough music to keep her entertained. Once she was thoroughly enthralled in the opening music, you sauntered into the kitchen to fix a snack, knowing that Phoebe would be hungry soon.

By the time the movie was over, Phoebe had abandoned her seat on the couch to wander through the kitchen. You sat her at the table and placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her, alongside a glass of milk. Loki shuffled into the room and began poking around the cupboards, signaling that he was hungry as well. You chuckled, pulling a box of macaroni and cheese from the cupboard and shaking it in front of the god's face. His emerald eyes lot up like Christmas lights, so with a smile, you set to work on cooking.

You'd learned early on that mac and cheese was Loki's favorite food next to brownies.

While the noodles were boiling, you crept into the fridge and plucked the bag of shredded cheddar cheese from its place on the shelf. Loki specifically loved your mac and cheese because you added extra cheese.

When the food was cooked and prepared, you served both Loki and yourself before sitting at the table with Phoebe.

"Can we play a game?" the blonde inquired.

You nodded. "Of course. Go Fish?"

Her eyes lit up and you chuckled, fetching a deck of cards from the kitchen drawer that housed miscellaneous items. Glancing at Loki, you silently asked if he wanted to join. He shook his head, smiling softly, which meant that he preferred watching you interact with your niece.

You dealt both her and yourself a hand before placing the rest of the cards on the table. "You first, Phoebs."

Within ten minutes, she had five pairs on the table in comparison to your one. You'd forgotten how good the child was at card games.

After lunch and Go Fish, it was time for another movie. You let Phoebe peruse your collection to choose one she liked, chuckling as she held up Balto.

Once the movie was in, you sat on the couch with Loki in tow. He draped an arm around your shoulders as Phoebe crawled into your lap, leaning back against your chest. Her innocent eyes were wide and glued to the screen as characters shunned Balto, who was her favorite fictional dog if all time.

Halfway through the movie, she moved to settle in between you and Loki, leaning into his side. The god stiffened at the contact, emerald eyes glancing at you, silently pleading for help. You simply smiled and caressed his cheek, trying to assure him that he could handle snuggling your niece.

He relaxed as Phoebe made it known that she had no intention of moving, and even moved his arm from your shoulders to wrap around her tiny frame. You opted for resting your head on his shoulder, glad that they were getting along.

It was around eleven that night when your sister arrived to pick up Phoebe. You answered the door, holding her bag in your hand, while Loki followed, carrying a very sleepy Phoebe. In one hand she clutched her panda bear - the other was fisted in Loki's shirt.

"The rest of her things are in the bag," you told your sister, handing it off. Phoebe let out a whine as she was forced to release her hold on the god. Once she realized she was going back to her mother, she calmed, burying her face in her mother's neck. She chuckled before hugging you goodbye and sauntering away from the door.

You turned to Loki with a warm smile on your lips. "How do you feel about kids now?"

He hummed as though pondering the question. He then faced you with a smirk. "I think we should have one."


	20. Phones - Cheryl Blossom

**Phones – Cheryl Blossom**

Your hips swung to the tune of your natural suavity as you shuffled into the locker room alongside the other girls, panting for air and ready to strip off your cheerleading practice outfit. The jersey shorts were riding up your plump rear end and the long-sleeved cotton shirt was clinging to your torso with sweat.

"Cheryl worked us hard today," Betty commented from a couple of lockers down.

You nodded in agreement. "That she did."

"I need to make sure my vixens are ready," the redhead countered from your other side. You tried not to let your eyes linger on her toned body as she peeled off her shirt and shorts.

Turning your attention to your own locker, you stripped out of your clothes and discarded them onto the bench, spinning the combination for the door to open it and retrieve your clean clothes. Once dressed in your favorite tank top and denim shorts, you stuffed the sweaty clothes into your drawstring bag to take home and wash. You could hear murmurings from the other girls as they discussed one thing or another, mostly about how hard the River Vixens had been practicing lately.

Closing your locker, you glanced around the room for your phone. Finally spotting the rectangular black device sitting atop the bench beside Cheryl's, you plucked it up and stuffed it into your back pocket.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," you stated to Betty and Cheryl, waving them goodbye.

"Bye, (y/n)," Betty smiled, nodding her head.

"Bring your A game," Cheryl instructed, which was as nice of a "goodbye" as anyone got from her.

You didn't bother checking notifications on your phone, instead simply tossing it into your bag and tossing the bag onto the passenger's seat of your car.

Once home, you parked in your designated parking spot beside your mother's car and headed into the house. Your mother greeted you sweetly from where she stood in the kitchen cooking dinner as you made your way upstairs. Your phone chirped from inside your bag, and your brow furrowed at the unfamiliar sound. You didn't recall setting that to be your notification sound.

Sitting on your bed, you opened the bag and produced the phone. Upon pressing the "power" button and waking the screen, you discovered that the phone in your hands was, in fact, not yours. It was Cheryl's, judging by the cherry blossom lock screen. Realizing that you and the redhead you had a crush on had the same phone model, curiosity began to eat at you, demanding that you unlock her phone and peek through its contents.

No, you couldn't do that. You couldn't violate her privacy.

Although… If you had her phone, then she had yours, and you knew she had no moral qualms about rifling through someone else's photos and texts. With a sigh, you began typing in number sequences in hopes of discovering her passcode.

The second code you entered, the date of Jason's death, proved to be successful. The lock screen switched to a photo of you and the redhead that had been taken at the end of a pep rally. Biting back a smile at the fact that you were on her home screen, you bit your lip and tapped the Messages app.

Her top chat was with Kevin, and you wondered what she could have possibly been talking about considering how rude she was to him most of the time. But you sat a glimpse of your name in one of the texts, so you clicked on the thread.

 _To: Kevin_

 _I need gay advice._

 _From: Kevin_

 _Gay advice? Since when?_

 _To: Kevin_

 _Since (y/n) held my hand at the pep rally and I realized I might be completely in love with her._

 _From: Kevin_

 _I'm so proud_

 _To: Kevin_

 _Whatever. I still need advice._

 _From: Kevin_

 _Like how to ask her out?_

 _To: Kevin_

 _Obviously._

 _From: Kevin_

 _Well as Riverdale's resident gay, I can tell you that she's definitely into you. I see it on her face. Just ask her out to Pop's._

 _To: Kevin_

 _Isn't Pop's overdone? We all go to Pop's for every occasion. She won't think it's a date._

 _From: Kevin_

 _Pop's will be comfortable. Get her flowers and when you sit down, tell her how you feel._

 _To: Kevin_

 _And you think that'll work?_

 _From: Kevin_

 _Trust me. (y/n) totally likes you._

A gasp fell from your lips as you reached the end of the thread. Cheryl liked you back… and she asked Kevin for help? You must be really special.

The phone in your hands started ringing, and your nickname flashed across the screen. Gulping, you tapped "answer."

"Hello?"

"I see you have my phone," Cheryl greeted.

"Yeah, sorry… Thought it was mine. They were right next to each other on the bench."

"No biggie. Uh… How about we meet at Pop's to switch back? I could kill for a milkshake right about now."

Pop's… Just like Kevin suggested. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Great. I'll see you in ten."

With that, she hung up. You jumped from your bed and changed into a nice sundress that accented your curves, wanting to look nice but not like you were trying. Slipping on your shoes, you grabbed Cheryl's phone and headed out to Pop's.

You sauntered through the doorway of the diner and glanced around, immediately spotting the redhead to your right. You sat down across from her, raising a questioning brow at the bouquet of flowers lying on the table.

"Secret admirer?" you inquired teasingly, sitting in the booth.

"Something like that," she countered, pushing the bouquet closer to you. Pop Tate approached your table, placing a strawberry shake in front of Cheryl and a (f/flavor) shake in front of you.

"I ordered for you," the redhead stated. "I… Is that okay?"

Your brow raised again. Cheryl never questioned her own actions. With a smile, you replied, "That's fine. We've come here enough times, you know what I eat."

She smiled, pleased with herself. You picked up the bouquet, inhaling the pleasant scent of your favorite flowers. You saw a card peeking out from within the bunch and grasped it, unfolding it so you could read the inscription.

 _(nickname)_

 _You deserve better than a milkshake at Pop's for our first date, but Riverdale doesn't have a lot of options. I really like you, and one day I'll take you on a real date._

 _~ Cheryl_

A smile tugged at your lips. "Aww, Cherry. Pop's is perfect. We've always had lunch at Pop's together."

"I wanted to do something special," she admitted, reaching across the table for your hand.

"This is special," you assured her, taking her hand and squeezing it. Her plump lips stretched into a smile before wrapping around her straw and taking a sip of her shake. You followed suit, setting the bouquet to the side of the table to make more room for hand holding.


	21. Looks Like a Baby - Toni Topaz

**Looks Like a Baby – Toni Topaz**

 **A/N:** This isn't where I planned on this story going but I think it's cute nonetheless.

"We'll be home around midnight," Elena told you as she passed her baby daughter to you. You took her in your arms, smiling at her giggling face.

"We'll be fine," you informed Elena. "I know the drill. I know where her formula is. I know where her diapers are. I know what time she goes to bed."

Elena smiled, resting a hand on your shoulder. "You're the best babysitter I could hope for."

"Go enjoy your anniversary," you insisted as her husband, Ryan, came into view. Ryan nodded, resting a hand on Elena's lower back. Elena leaned forward, pressing a kiss to baby Macie's head, whispering a soft, "Goodnight" before she followed Ryan out the front door. You waved to them from the porch, watching their taillights disappear down the road before you turned to head into the house.

Determining that it was dinnertime, you shuffled into the kitchen, balancing Macie on one hip. With your free hand you opened the cupboard beside the fridge, withdrawing the tub of formula and a clean bottle. You measured enough formula for dinner before returning the tub to the cabinet and filling the rest of the bottle with warm water. Once it was full, you screwed on a lid and shook the contents together. Heading to the living room, you plucked the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV, flipping through channels as you dropped your weight onto the couch. Settling on _The Big Bang Theory_ , you leaned back against the cushions and positioned Macie in your arms, holding the rubber bottle nipple to her lips.

By the time the contents of her bottle were consumed, Macie was fast asleep. With a smile, you rose from the couch and crept down the hall to her bedroom. Slow and quiet, you gently laid Macie in her crib, tucking her in with her favorite blanket. Beside her was her stuffed bunny, waiting to be cuddled, and she unconsciously reached for it. Certain that she was content, you brushed a hand over her head before slipping out of her room and quietly closing the door.

Within a couple of hours, your channel surfing was interrupted by the soft cries of Macie waking up. You shuffled down the hall to her room, prying open the door and flipping on the light. Leaning over the crib, you lifted Macie into your arms and rocked her back and forth, cradling her to your chest. Her cries quieted but didn't cease as she buried her face in your chest. Sauntering over to her dresser, you plucked a diaper from the pile and the tub of baby wipes and laid her down on the towel atop the structure.

Once she was changed, you carried her to the living room. Sitting back on the couch, you let her rest against your chest. You knew from experience that when she woke so close after dinner time, she just wanted to cuddle until she slipped back under. So you sat, binging _Charmed_ episodes and gently rocking Macie back and forth.

From where it sat on the coffee table, your phone rang. Carefully leaning forward, you picked it up, sliding the "answer" key across the screen before holding the device up to your ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey you._ " Your girlfriend Toni's voice rang in your ears.

A grin crossed your lips. "Hey. What are you up to?"

" _Missing you. What are you doing tonight?_ "

"Babysitting, remember?"

" _Ohh yeah. I forgot._ "

"You could join me."

" _What? Are you sure?_ "

"Elena loves you. She thinks you're adorable. I'm sure she won't mind if I have company over. She knows I wouldn't ignore the baby for my girlfriend."

" _If you're sure_."

"I'm sure. I'll see you soon."

" _See you soon, baby._ "

Macie was asleep by the time Toni arrived, and you were glad that the house muffled the sound of her motorcycle outside. Once you heard the engine shut off, you sauntered to the door, not wanting Toni knocking or ringing the bell to wake Macie.

Toni's lips split into a grin at the sight of you holding a sleeping baby. "Hey, cutie."

Rolling your eyes, you greeted her with a kiss. "Hey."

Stepping aside, you let the Serpent inside, closing the door behind her. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna put Macie to bed."

Toni nodded, plopping down on the couch as she waited for you. Moments later, you returned, sitting down beside her.

"Are you hungry?" you inquired.

She shrugged. "I could eat."

Kissing her cheek, you rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, you rummaged through the drawers and pulled out the ingredients for sandwiches. Setting them on the counter, you took two plates out of the cabinet and a loaf of bread from the bread drawer.

Macie's soft cries sounded again, and you exhaled a sigh. She was having trouble sleeping tonight, you mused.

"Toni," you called out.

"Mm?" she murmured back.

"Can you check on Macie?"

She hesitated. "Uh, sure." You heard her uncertain footsteps descend down the hallway, heading to Macie's room. You chuckled softly, knowing that she had limited, if any, experience with children.

Toni returned, awkwardly cradling a whimpering Macie. You smiled at the pair, taking the baby in your arms. Toni turned to leave, but you grasped her arm, keeping her in front of you. She furrowed her brow as you positioned her arms and rested Macie back in them, helping her cradle the baby to her chest. Toni's eyes widened as panic set in – she'd never cuddled a baby.

"Babe?" she asked softly.

"It's okay," you murmured. She shuffled awkwardly back into the living room, sitting down while she waited for you. You finished preparing sandwiches for the two of you, carrying both plates into the adjacent room. You set them on the coffee table before dropping down beside Toni. Her eyes softened as she gazed down at Macie, sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Hey, cutie," you giggled.

She simply nodded.

"How do you feel?" you inquired.

She turned her gaze to you. "Special. Like she likes me, you know?"

You nudged her side. "She's got good taste."

A chuckle left her lips as she reached for her sandwich, holding it in one hand while the other rested on Macie's back.

When you finished eating, you returned Macie to her room, where she slept through the rest of the night. When Elena and Ryan returned home to find you passed out on the couch with Toni in your arms, they simply smiled and headed to their own room to go to bed.


End file.
